Halloween Haywire
by Tailgating
Summary: Nicki has my updated version under her bed...I'll get it though and update this as soon as I visit home.
1. Getting To The Party

HALLOWEEN HAYWIRE

Phantom 

Jay:Happy Halloween everyone! Jay here, one of the original digidestined of another parallel digital world. I'm in Kari and TK's class and I knew Kari a long time ago. Than my family moved to America for a few years, we just barely returned to our old home here, when the digital world called us back. I have to tell you that after all the disappointment for being kicked out of the digiworld the first time it was hard to accept the fact it was just a glitch in our world. Which I believe was caused by Ottomon. The original portal to the digiworld was destroyed but somehow my sister's ingenious friend found a way to create a new portal through a TMI net hook up. And soon after that we discovered that we can be transported through it as well! Now we can all go back and fight Ottomon together and be home for dinner! Ottomon's main goal is to possess the keys of strength, imagination, confidence, skill, integrity, energy, excellence, justice and family. With them he'll have successfully taken over our world and can officially start on the next one. He's close, very close.

Jay:(Pounded on the bathroom door as he danced in place) NICKI! Come out I have to go!

Nicki:(Shouting back to him casually from the other side of the door) Hang on a minute. You can't go anywhere without me anyway.

Jay:(Pleading) I don't mean that kind of go! (Jay was dressed in a robe like shirt wrapped around his skinny body. White pants with a blaster belted around his waist. Along with an object that resembled a flashlight.)

Nicki:(Obviously not hurrying, she unlatched the door and pulled it open) How do I…(Within a split second Jay blew past her shoving her out of his way, and slammed the door behind him) Whoa. Talk about rude!

Jay:ME? You were the one hogging the bathroom!

Nicki:(Adjusting her hat on her hair) I've been working on this costume for days now. I had to make sure it worked.

Jay:(now sounding more relived) you look fine!

Nicki:(Smirked) You didn't even get a chance to look at me, flash.

Jay:(Cleared his throat) A genuine brown Indiana Jones hat, your hair braided down the back. A cream long-sleeved shirt with pockets, and a belted pouch fastened over one shoulder, a brown leather jacket, long brown slacks, hiking boots, and a bull whip fastened to one side.

Nicki:(Looking down at herself in stunned admiration) Exactly, you have really good eyes.

Jay:(Opening the bathroom door and flipping off the light he smiled deviously) Not really. You left this on the counter. (He handed her the list she'd made of her costume) But you do look good.

Nicki:(she took her pointer finger and pushed him between the eyes.) Smarty.

Jay:(Let her snatch the paper from his hands) you know usually girls take this Halloween opportunity to dress up like girls!

Nicki: (Glared at him) Ready to go young Skywalker?

Jay:Follow me Junior! (Nicki growled at him. So giggling happily he bolted down the hallway to the apartment door. Just as he reached for the knob the door bell rang. Pulling his hand away he shouted) Who goes there? (Nicki put him in a headlock)

Kids:TRICK OR TREAT!

Jay:(Struggling to get free) I'm coming! The dark side cannot keep me from my destiny of opening that door! (Nicki began to laugh so she released her grip on her brother. Jay stood on his toes and peered through the peek hold but all he could see was blackness. Quickly he whispered to his sister.) Psst, Nicki. We've got some tricks!

Nicki:(Excitement raised in her voice) Are you sure? Last time you said that we scared Kiya to death.

Jay:One mistake. But this time someone's hand is over the spy hole.

Nicki:(With a spring in her step she grabbed the super soaker from beneath the piano and aimed it at the door.) Ready…set…

Mrs. Kashido:(Entering the room and spotting her children she shouted) Nicki, stand down! (She moved Jay away from the door) I will take care of the trick-or-treaters! (Nicki and Jay tried to object but there mom wouldn't listen. As she went to the door the two took cover behind the couch. As Mr. Kashido opened the door three water balloons flew in making direct contact with her sweater. Quickly she slammed the door shut and turned to her children. They listened to the laughter fade down the hallway.) Don't you two have somewhere to be?

(Mrs. Kashido spoke un-amused and slightly embarrassed. Without a word Nicki nodded taking Jay by the arm, she drug him out the door, closing it behind them. Mrs. Kashido had only a moment to release a sigh of frustration when Nicki poked her head back in.)

Nicki:The hot fudge bombs are in the microwave, there's a Mac and cheese launcher by the super soakers in the piano…Good Luck! (Nicki quickly closed the door but almost immediately Jay opened it again.)

Jay:Please don't use all the hot fudge bombs. I need a few for Davis and Gary later! (With that the door closed for it's final time and the two were gone. Mrs. Kashido heaved another sigh and rung out her sweater. A grim spread across her face and she headed for the kitchen.)

(Nicki and Jay jumped into the elevator and hit floor number one. And Jay like he often does crouched down in the corner.)

Nicki:What are you doing Skywalker?

Jay:(Smiled and scratched his head) Well it's complicated you see…I'm…sitting. Are we meeting everyone at the party? Or do we get to pick people up on the way? (Suddenly the elevator slowed to a stop.)

Nicki:(Smiled as the doors opened) We get to pick up two people! (Kari and Tai entered the elevator) Hey Kari, Tai? Now that is…not you! (She laughed)

Tai:Don't I look…

Jay:(Scoffed) OLD! (Kari giggled with him)

Tai:Thanks but I was shooting for genius!

Nicki:Really? (Nicki covered her mouth to try and keep from laughing too hard) The whitish gray hair kind of makes you look old.

Kari:(Jumping in on the fun) I thought it was the fake wrinkles.

Jay:So Einstein? Who or what are you?

Tai:(Grinning like a fool) Exactly!

Jay:Exactly what?

Kari:(Decided to clarify for her brother) He's Einstein,

Nicki:Ah, old and deceased. What are you Kari?

Jay:(Blurting out) Yeah, you're stunning! (realizing how he'd just sounded he immediately bit his lip)

Kari:(Giggled) Thank you young Skywalker. I'm Guinevere, doesn't it look great. (She spun in circles modeling her outfit.)

Nicki:(Smiling while eyeing her brother) Gorgeous!

Kari:(she smirked) Of course you like it Nicki. You and Era picked it out.

Nicki:(Inhaled to show her pride) Well what can I say, I have great taste! (Tai started to laugh) What you laughing at old man?

Tai:Great Taste? Then why are you dressed like a funny hick? (Jay went straight faced and grabbed Kari by the arm, pulling her to the back of the elevator. Kari stopped laughing when Nicki released the whip from her side.)

Nicki:(Glaring at Tai) Say that again... (She taunted gripping the handle and allowing the whip to drop to the ground. Tai immediately stopped laughing and starred at the whip. But soon a slight grin returned.)

Tai:You wouldn't dare,

Nicki:Wouldn't I? (She smiled as if she wanted Tai to squirm and he was. DING the elevator doors opened)

Jay:(Shouting) Run TAI! (Startled Tai turned and bolted through the door and down the front lobby toward the street and Nicki wasn't far behind)

Kari:(not the least worried for her brother) what do you think she'll do when she catches him?

Jay:If she catches him…

Kari:(Corrected him) No, WHEN! She catches him.

Jay:(Laughed) She'll tie him up and string him up a tree. (Jay bowed to the young queen) After you Guinevere.

Kari:(Blushing as she accepted his gesture and exited the elevator) Thank you, young Jedi.

(Five blocks down and up four floors, Era and Luke were just headed out the door. Or to be politically correct, Luke was ready and Era was taking her sweet little time to be beautiful.)

Luke:(Shouting from the kitchen) Era! Hurry up we have to go!

Era:(from somewhere in the back) The party doesn't start for a half hour!

Luke:But how long is it going to take you to walking that thing? (he reached across the counter for a bowl full of candy, his mom slapped his had away)

Mrs. Romana:You'll eat plenty of junk at the party tonight.

Luke(rubbing his hand) If Era doesn't hurry up all the food will be gone by the time we get there.

Era:(Entering the room) Ready! How do I look? (She spun around making her dress twirl)

Luke:(replied unenthusiastically not looking away from the bowl of candy) Like an overly dressed baboon. (A hot pad flew across the kitchen and hit Luke in the head) Mom!

Mrs. Romana:You look great honey.

Mr. Romana:(Entering the kitchen) Of course my Desert Princess looks beautiful! (Eyeing his son who was dressed in his basketball clothes) And she is the one that obviously has the imagination out the two.

Era:(Giggling at her father) Mom can I have a milky way?

Mrs. Romana:Sure dear. (Luke's mouth dropped open in shock and he was about to protest, when the doorbell rang.

Mr. Romana:Our first Trick-or-Treaters!

Era:Can I give out the candy?

Luke:NO! (He grabbed her by the arm and dragging her to the door. Era called out to her mom and dad, and screamed at Luke as he pulled open the door) See you later MOM, DAD! (He pushed there way through the ghosts and witches that stood outside their door. Era continued to kick and scream behind him. Until he finally threw her in the elevator

Era:(pulling her wrist free and rubbing it gently) I hate you!

Luke:(smiling) I know! (than just before the doors closed Era smirked and kicked him in the back of the knee that held all of his weight. Luke's legs gave out and he ended up on the floor. With Era smiling above him.

(Izzy walked down the sidewalk alone, it was slowly growing dark as the sun was setting behind all the large apartment buildings. He walked tall in his Black Tuxedo and watched everything out of the corner of his eye. Familiar shouting and laughing came from around the corner. Curiously he decided to investigate.)

Tai:(Just a figure in a tree, shouting angrily) Nicki, Let me down!

Nicki:(Grinning on the ground looking up at him) What do you say? (She held tight to a rope that hung out of the tree)

Tai:(Pleading) Come on Nicki, Someone might see!

Nicki:Not until you say it!

Izzy:(Laughing he stepped out into the street and walked up to the two) Hey Nicki! and Tai?

Tai:Yea, Yea! (He tried to hide but considering the circumstances he couldn't really move)

Izzy:(asking innocently) What are you doing in the tree?

Nicki:(Still grinning) I'll let him down as soon as he says . . .

Tai:Not on your life!

Izzy:(Laughing) What's wrong, Poor little Einstein's stuck in a tree and can't get out!

Tai:(Shouting gleefully) Hey you knew who I was! He knew who I was! Thank you!

Izzy:Einstein's the only old guy that's completely opposite from your personality. So it was the only logical costume.

Nicki:(eyeing Izzy's dressy attire) and what are you?

Izzy:(reaching into his pocket and rustled a wrapper) I'm getting Tai out of the tree!

Nicki:(Gasping in joy) A Chocolate S'more Rice Crispy! You don't find those very often around here! (Izzy slowly pulled it out of his pocket and Nicki let go of the whip. Which sent Tai falling directly to the ground)

Tai:(Rubbing his head) OW! Couldn't you have found a better way to do that? (Nicki munched on the snack as Izzy picked Tai and the whip up off the ground)

Izzy:I guess I could have, but I figured I'd enjoy it that way better. (turning to Nicki) Here's your whip Indiana.

Nicki:(took her whip from Izzy and she fastened it back to her belt) So, (she began talking with her mouth full) Who are you supposed to be?

Tai:(Fixing his own flattened hair) The deal was something completely against your personality!

Nicki:(laughing smugly) You sure did a good job at choosing yours Tai.

Izzy:(Smiled while adjusting his coat) The names Bond, James Bond! (Nicki smirked and Tai burst out laughing)

Nicki:Good job! I like it!

Izzy:I thought you would! You two headed to the party? (Nicki and Tai nodded) May I accompany you?"

Nicki:Oh Wait! (she suddenly remembered something) I completely forgot, I have to pass by Matt's!

Tai:Okay, I can wait to see what mister popularity dressed up as!

Nicki:Oh me two. He's over at TK's

Ding Dong

TK:(He shouted running to the door) I'll get it! (He stopped and peeked through the eyehole in the door and gasped at the sight) Nicki! (He whispered snatching the gun from around his shoulder. He pressed his back up against the wall and reached for the doorknob. Slowly he turned the doorknob and let the door swing open)

Tai:(Jokingly) OOOOHHH an invisible butler, I'm scared.

TK:(without warning he jumped out from his hiding spot and pointed his machine gun at Tai. All three jumped back startled) Don't move! You are now all hostages in this war.

Izzy:(excited) What war?

TK:(Dropping his gun to his side) The war between, Matt and TK, I can't get him to dress up.

Nicki:He won't dress up? (Then with a huge mischievous smile she spoke in a loud voice) No not Matt he knows I won't dance with the only dead beat that didn't dress up at a Halloween PARTY!

(Tai spotted Matt in the other room; Nicki's comment obviously caught him off guard. He looked at Tai with a pleading look. Tai sighed and ran down the hallway into another room)

Matt:What do I do? The band decided not to dress up.

Tai:(He began searching the room) So… you do… (Finally he spotted a laundry basket in the corner of the room) This! (Reaching into the basket he pulled out a sheet and flung it over Matt)

Matt:(Whining) It's still wet!

Tai:(correcting him) That's Damp! Now will your mom care if there are holes in the sheet?

Matt:Probably, why? Did you find one?

Tai:Yep! (As he created two eyeholes in the sheet and adjusting it to fit Matt's face) I found two! Would you like one to breath or is the oxygen supply okay in there

Matt:(Growling) Get out! (He shoved Tai into the door. Laughing Tai opened it and Matt followed him out)

Nicki:(Grinning at Tai) Oh Matt so you did dress up. Tai, took his place between Izzy and TK with a look of pure satisfaction)

Izzy:A Ghost? Good thinking Mr. Einstein.

TK:(To Tai) Try not to let your costume go to your head.

Tai:(Scratching his head) I'll try not to, but I can't be blamed for all the weird little side effects this hair dye and gel may be doing to my brain.

TK:(Leading the way out the door.) Thanks for the forewarning. I think it's time to go! (Matt grabbed his guitar and they left the empty apartment)


	2. Dance Contest

(The five entered a room filed with kids of all ages. Erie decorations covered the room; Cobwebs hung from the ceiling some with spiders in them. The lights were low and dark which created many shadows that added to the decorations)

Sora:Nicki! (She shouted running to her friend. Nicki choked when she saw her costume)

Nicki:Is that supposed to be Buffy?

Sora:The vampire slayer! (Sora giggled softly) Like the hair? Tai and Izzy let me use some of their temporary hair die.

Nicki:(Choked) Really? I hope you like it that way.

Sora:What?

Nicki:(changing the subject) Nothing, are these the sign up forms for the costume contests?

Yolei:(To Matt) I hope you don't plan on signing up, That sure didn't take a lot of thought did it.

Matt:(Sticking his hands straight out to Yolei.) Brains, Brains I want your Brains. (Yolei screamed and hid behind Cody, the karate kid)

Cody:(Standing in attack position) Watch out, I've got a black belt and I don't how to use it.

(Davis in his own way made his entrance continuously looking behind him)

Matt:(cringing under his sheet) Hey Davis, what are you?

Davis:(Whispered with a huge smile as he ducked behind Izzy) I'll show you,

Jun:Matt! (she shrieked threading her arm through Matt's) I thought you'd never show up.

Matt:(His body tensed) Nice costume Jun, you look like you just stepped out of the moo…(He paused as Jun continued on)

Jun:OH thanks, I was just waiting for you for so long and was wondering if you… (Suddenly Davis jumped out from behind Izzy making monkey sounds, which sent Jun running and screaming to the other side of the room)

Matt:(Now delighted) Oh I see, You're a lifesaver.

TK:She's Dorothy and your one of them flying monkey's.

Davis:(Laughing hysterically) she absolutely hates them! But she was asking for it when she decided to dress up as Dorothy.

Matt:(wrapping his arm around Davis' shoulders) I'm stickin' by you, tonight.

Davis: (Shrugging him off) Okay, just don't stick to close!

(They all stood around the table as they all signed up for all kinds of competitions. Nicki spotted Tara's name on one of the lists)

Nicki:(Searching the room) Hey, anyone seen Tara?

Yolei:(Reading the signup sheet) Most Realistic? I think not, Tara?

Cody:And you think Miss. Amelia Air heart can do better, I'm sorry Yolei but it's going to talk a lot more then an American historical figure to win one of these competitions.

Yolei:Oh and you think you have a chance, Karate Kid?

Robie:(He approached with Luke, Carie and Era along with another tag along no one has ever seen before) Hey Tai, Izzy!

Era:(smiling) Hey Tai! You look great!

Tai:Here to sign up for something?

Luke:No we already did. All ready to go and win it all.

Carie:(reaching to lift up Matt's sheet) Whose under the sheet?

Matt:(Swatting her hand away) Me, and that's all you need to know!

Robie:(smirking) How long did it take you to think that up?

Tai:(Proud of his accomplishment) Ten Seconds…and it was not my idea. (He winked at Matt)

Robie:(Rolling his eyes) could have fooled me.

Nicki:(Eyeing the stranger curiously. He was dressed in rags down to his boots, with a sword strapped to his side. His hat sat crocked on his head and scuffed up face and teeth. The look he gave Nicki sent a shiver down her back So Robie, Who's your friend?

Robie:(Stepped back) Oh Guys, My I introduce KRIS.

Kris:(replied in a low raspy voice) That's Kris with a K!

Robie:(continued a Kris mingled his way around the group) an old pirate that washed up onto our shores this afternoon.

Nicki:(Tried to change the subject) A…yea, well… hay anybody seen Russ and Tara?

Kris:Russ? (He jumped in, putting his arms around Izzy and Robie. Robie placed his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing "Russ ain't ere yet. 'e, as always, wanted t make an entrance. Beware of the entrance Matt, Beware! (Izzy's eyes grew wide and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet as the stranger flashed him a smile. Nicki had to cover her mouth to hide the humor she found in all. Even though that same look sent shivers down her back. Izzy looked Kris directly in the face and nervously smiled back and Kris gave him a wink)

Izzy:Kris...? (he started removing the guys arm from off his shoulders. Then he realized something '_wait that smile seems familiar'_ He looked harder then it hit him) No way. (Izzy stepped back unbelievingly)

Nicki:What? (she took a closer look at Kris) _Why do I get the feeling that …that's not a he _Tara? (she choked, as Kris burst into laughter) No way no how, Tara is that you?

Tara: (Bowing respectfully) The one and only, Pirate Kris, AKA Tara. (She winked at Nicki in her original kind way and pulled her beard off)

Davis:(Examining Tara's costume) that is so cool! How in the planet Pluto did you come up with that?

Tara:Planet Pluto, uh ha, That's a good one. It took some time and . . .

Tai:Time? To create that bunch of rags?

Tara:(Motioning to the rags she wore) Well, it took me awhile to find the lawn mower to use. You know how many people don't need to use a lawn mower around here. They say the yards are all sand.

Izzy:So you call yourself Pirate Kris huh. (He shook his head disbelievingly) Well Tara you really are crazy!

Tara:(smiling) Well Izzy, Would you like to dance with crazy Kris?

Izzy:(Stepping back) Dance? No way (Everyone cringed except Robie.)

Tara:(Pouting) Come on!

Izzy:(Instantly shaking his head) Heck No!

Robie:(Offering his arm) I wouldn't mind. Krissss, would you like to dance with me?

Tara:I would love too. (She smiled taking his arm and they walked to the dance floor. Izzy's face grew hot, as Matt leaned over)

Matt:Did you forget who you were talking too? She was the whole reason you came to this thing. (Izzy hung his head in shame)But you have to admit you walked right into that one. (But as Matt's attention was drawn to Izzy, Russ slipped in and swiped Nicki. Pulling her out onto the dance floor. Izzy spied his smooth technique and couldn't pass up this opportunity)

Izzy:(Smiling triumphantly) You just completely missed that one!

Matt:Wha.? (He spun around to see them dancing) OH! (He ground his teeth together)

Izzy:(Mockingly) She did say beware of the Entrance. (Matt was preparing to deck him when an unwanted sound seemed to approach from behind)

Matt: Well at least that isn't call for two weeks of groveling! You have to think before you act man, if you're ever going to get her to go out with her you have to be nice!

Izzy: I am nice, I'm just not very comfortable with situations like these.

Matt:Uh oh, (He ducked behind Izzy down by Aubrey) Jun at 3:00, what do I do? Where's Davis when you need him.

Izzy: Dancing with Kari.

Aubrey:Why don't you go ask Sora to dance and dance near Davis?

Matt:Great idea! Thanks Cat woman! (He quickly spotted Sora) Buffy Want to dance?

Izzy:(Looked Aubrey over She was beaming with pride) Cat Woman huh.

Aubrey:Yep, Zowie and me made a deal. We were each going to dress as one of our favorite girl superheroes. But I can't find her.

Izzy:How long ago did you get here?

Aubrey:I came with Kari about three minutes ago.

Izzy: (smiled at her) Three minutes? And no ones asked you to dance? (Aubrey shook her head no) Well then may I be the first?

Aubrey:Defiantly (She curtsied and followed Izzy onto the dance floor)

(Luke, Cari, and Era stood near the snack table)

Luke:Come on lady Dracula (He took her by the hand) enough food lets get some exercise. (Leaving Era standing alone with the candy corn)

(Cari and Luke, Robie and Tara, Nicki and Russ, Izzy and Aubrey, Matt and Sora, Davis and Kari, TK and Mimi were all out on the dance floor, in the middle of a slow song)

Tara:(Looking over Robie's shoulder she spied a boy Jay's age dancing with another girl named Lia) Gary? Don't tell me you…

Russ:(Interrupted) Yea, Gary! Love to costume man! (Gary gave him a thumbs up and continued to dance with an extra spring in his step)

Tara:(Tara banged her head against Robie's shoulder) Dressing up as Russ that's unbelievable! I don't think Russ can fit anymore into that head of his!

Russ:(Leaned over to Tara and Robie) I knew I liked that kid!

Tara:Yeah, yeah he worships you! We know.

Russ:And what's wrong with that?

(The music came to a sudden stop, there was a loud high pitch sound when the skeleton picked up the microphone, when it and the groaning stopped he spoke)

Guy:Excuse me but don't move!

Davis:(Shouting sarcastically) What? We can't hear anything anymore!

Guy:Sorry about that. Now take the partner your with and clear the center of the floor. We are going to have the dance contest! (All the girls cheered and the guys mouths dropped to the ground. Robie turned and tried to escape but Tara and Nicki gripped his arms and Russ blocked his path)

Russ:(Challenging) I bet Nicki and me get first place!

Robie:You can, if I leave." (he said trying to push through Russ) So let me go!

Nicki:(Challenging him as well) No, we can win even with you here. (She let go of Robie's arm to prove her confidence. And looped it around Russ's)

Robie:Oh really? (Just as Nicki anticipated, Robie's competitive side took over his fear) We'll just see about that won't we. (Robie took Tara's arm and drug her across the room out of their sight)

Guy:Okay! The way we are going to work this is, everyone on the floor and we have the Four Musketeers. Athos, Porthos, Aramis, and Dartanion, that will circulate around the floor while you are dancing, they will pick five favorites. Then one at a time we will have a judging. Then whoever receives the highest score will get something special on top of you're gloating rights. Got it? Okay! Ready, set, start the music! (A semi-fast song was put on and the dance floor covered with couples)

Davis:(Disappointed) How are we supposed to dance to this?

Kari:Who cares? (She grabbed him) Take off those funny wings and just follow the music. (She pulled him out onto the floor)

(Era stood along side the dance floor watching Nicki and Russ; she laughed at how Russ attempted a dip. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw someone approach. A boy that she'd never seen before, he was dressed a lot like Nicki. Hat, Leather Jacket, Boots, a whip tied to his belt and a thin black mask covering his face. He walked directly up to Era like he's been looking for her)

Phantom:(His voice was calm and soothing. Just the sound of it sent a relaxing feeling over Era) You want to join in?

Era:(Smiling sheepishly) I don't have a partner. I'm Era.

Phantom:I'll be your partner. (He took her arm and pulled her out onto the floor. He danced smoothly and Era just followed along, without a clue as to what she was doing)

Luke:(Shouting at one of the four musketeers) What? What do you mean get off the floor?

Cari:(Giggling) He means you can't dance.

Luke:What gives him the right . . .

Cari:Lets go get some pop!

Luke:This isn't like you, Cari. Why aren't you mad?

Cari:Because I have him in PE, I can beat him up tomorrow. Now come on! (The two walked over to food table, where they met Joe had been standing for sometime now.)

Luke:(Now leaning against the wall to calm himself) Hey Joe, you get kicked out too?

Joe:No, I didn't get here in time. You seen Mimi?

Luke:(Taking a swig of pop) Yep!

Joe:Where is she?

Luke:You're better off not knowing.

Carie:Luke! (She punched him playfully in the shoulder than turned to Joe) She's out there dancing with TK. (Joe visibly relaxed and Luke laughed a bit more at his expense and Carie shot Luke a dirty look)

(Zowie sat on the grass under a big blue tree that loomed along the banks of the river. The moon was full and the bright light reflected off the clear blue water. She allowed a heavy sigh to escape from her lips, but no one was there to hear it. The Digital world was still and quiet, not a digimon in sight. Zowie thought at first it was too quiet for the digiworld but she felt comfortable to be alone in such a silent place)

Zowie:It's good to have your own little pity party once in a while, right? (She leaned her back up against the tree and starred at the slowly flowing water.) _Wonder if everyone's having fun? I wonder if they even know I'm not there, who would miss me? More importantly where is all the digimon, isn't there supposed to be a war going on here? (_She sat up from her position, curiously looking around she shouted) Hello! Anybody out there? _Well that was stupid, now I might get the company I didn't want. And that's any at all!_

(Soon there were only five couples on the floor: Tara and Robie, Era and her new friend, surprisingly Russ and Nicki, TK and Kari, and Ken and Maliki. The music stopped and they were herded to the center of the floor.)

Guy:Alright. These five are going for the big one, are you ready?

Everyone:(Except Robie) Ya! (Tara nudged him in the ribs.)

Guy:Okay, You two. (He pointed to TK and Kari) your first, then you, (Nicki and Russ) You, (Ken and Maliki) you (Era and Then new guy) and Last you, (Tara and Robie)" (The DJ began the song) Okay good luck! (TK and Kari began to dance; it was a lot like the first song, semi-fast)

Yolei:Hey Davis, (who was standing all alone on the edge of the dance floor.) Weren't you dancing with Kari?

Davis: (Sulking) I was, but I stepped on her feet, so Mimi offered to switch because she couldn't dance to Japanese music anymore.

Yolei:What's the difference? (Davis shrugged, and the music stopped and TK and Kari were escorted off the floor)

Russ:Let's rock this place! (He spun Nicki out onto the floor.)

Matt:Good luck Nicki, Try not to let that clouts mess you up! (The music was fast and twanging, Nicki giggled)

Nicki:Pokka!

Russ:(Confused) What? (Nicki took both his hands and they bounced around in circles. Russ was obviously confused and off step, but he kept up with Nicki the best that he could. When the music stopped Nicki was dying laughing and Russ was trying to regain his composure. Next on the dance floor stepped Ken and Maliki)

(The music was kicked into play; the song was fast and dreamy. Ken smiled and spun Maliki across the floor; you wouldn't think she was even related to Joe because she was so graceful)

Tara:(Cheering on her cousin) Go Ken, Go Ken. (Robie shot her a funny look) You don't have to take this so seriously.

Robie:(sighed) I know, I just want to make sure Nicki…

Tara:(Smiled as an idea hit her) I know! I'll be right back! (With that she disappeared into the crowd just as the music stopped; Maliki and Ken took a bow and exited the floor, Era and the mystery cowboy stepped onto the floor. The stranger was obviously nervous.)

Mimi:(Thinking) _Poor guy, bet he's never been put on the spot before. I wonder if I've ever seen him? _(The music was put on, and again it was semi-fast. It took a while for the stranger to get the feel of the music but when he did Era just followed along.)

Carie:(To Luke) Who is that guy dancing with you sister?

Luke:(Pushed through the crowd to get a better look) Never seen him before.

(The music stopped and Era was giggling hysterically, as they were escorted off the floor. Robie spotted Tara on the other side of the dance floor. She had taken off her sword, hat, shoes and beard. Making her look just like a poorly dressed teenager. She stood there in her socks and she had pulled her hair into a ponytail. She smiled and waved at him. Their cue came to come onto the floor. They moved to the center of the floor and waited for the music to start.

Mimi:(When the music began she gasped with excitement.) Swing music! Must be one of Nicki's CD's

(Robie gave Tara a high-five and then they started to swing. Nicki turned to Russ, his mouth hung down to the ground in shock.)

Nicki:What did you expect? (He just shrugged as Robie threw Tara into the air and caught her again. When the music stopped Tara was out of breath but Robie wasn't fazed. The crowd erupted into a loud, excited applause as they took a bow.)

Guy:Okay at the end of the dance we will announce the winners and what they won. Also later the Band will play a few songs. (The DJ than started up some more music and everyone returned to the floor.)

Girl:Tara that was so cool! (Tara slipped back on her shoes and re belted her sword around her waist.)

Tara:(Attempting to rat her hair again) Thank you, but it was really Robie that did everything, I just followed.

Girl:Wow, Robie's really something…

Tara:(began uncomfortable as she eyed the girl) Uh…Ya…he's really something. I'm going to stand over here okay? Okay. (Tara turned and walked away shaking her head disgustedly. She looked across the room and saw the mysterious phantom cautiously moving through the crowd. Tara's curiosity took hold and she carefully followed him.)


	3. Time To Go

Luke:(Standing on one side of Era and Izzy was on the other) Era you were great! Who was your friend?

Era:He's name was… I don't remember, don't think he told me.

Yolie:He was really cute!

Era:And nice too! I just wish I'd have caught his name.

Mimi:Did he talk like an American? He sure looked like an American, the way he walked and dressed and…

Nicki:(giggling at her) Mimi, not all the cute boys are from America.

Russ:(Standing tall) That's right.

Nicki:All though there does seem to be a big difference in the intelligence area." (Russ was still beaming., and Nicki thought) _I don't think he caught it_

Tara: (Thinking) Come on Nick, it's Russ does he ever get it?

Nicki:(Thinking) You have a point, Hey where are you and Robie? Izzy's looking a little…

Tara:(Thinking) Good! He should! I stick my neck out and make the first move and he says 'heck no' how dare he!

Nicki:(Thinking) I know Tara but going off with Robie's not going to make Izzy come around any faster

Tara:(Thinking) I'm not with Robie anymore but you know that guy dancing with Era?

Nicki:(Thinking) Ya (Her face relaxed to a curious expression)

Tara:(Thinking) Well I hate to say it but he's up to something and I don't think it's good.

Matt:(Matt snapped his fingers in front of her face, and she slowly came too.) Nicki? (She and Matt were out in the middle of the dance floor, slowly rocking back and forth to a slow song. Nicki didn't even realize it, but when she had been talking to Tara, Matt pushed Russ aside and pulled her out onto the floor. Now she was slowly swaying in his arms) I swear it's like your talking to someone in your head. (Nicki laughed slightly, remembering she hadn't told Matt everything about her powers. In fact she never told him anything about them.)

Nicki:(Gazing his shoulder she spotted the phantom, Thinking) I see 'em 'and man is he cute

Tara: (Thinking) Okay am I talking to Nicki or is their some other unauthorized being using this frequency?

Nicki:(Thinking) _Just seeing if you're still there_ (She accidentally smirked out loud)

Matt:What's so funny? (Nicki quickly shook her head.)

Tara:(Thinking) _Ooh go _Nicki (she'd spotted Nicki for the first time on the dance floor. Nicki still looking over Matt's shoulder spotted Tara and her cat call expressions.)

Nicki:(Thinking) Ha ha focus Tara, Suspicious boy 4:00 (Nicki lost sight of him in the crowd I lost visual.

Tara:(Thinking) Don't stress, you enjoy your dance. I'm on his tail. (Tara followed him to a back wall and a partly open door. The room behind the door looked dark, except for a dim blue light blinked through the small crack. The phantom pulled something out from under his jacket; it resembled a small 2-way radio.)

Phantom:(Speaking softly but Tara was close enough to understand him.) Send them in!

Radio:You have the right one than!

Phantom:(He spoke urgently as if felt someone suspected him.) Now or never Sir! (A white light filled the room behind the door, when it died out the door slowly opened. Tara squinted they seemed so familiar, but she couldn't quite place the faces.)

(The music stopped and Nicki and Matt joined the group huddled around the snack bar.)

Sora:(To Era) You felling okay?

Era:(Walking away) Um, I'll be back.

Nicki:(Calling after her) You want me to come with you?

Era:(waving insistently) No, I'm fine. I just need to get some fresh air. (With that she disappeared into a crowd of costumes.)

Izzy:(To Nicki, both were still looking where Era had disappeared) Nicki, Did Era always have that realistic gem tied behind her back?

Nicki:(Looking shocked) Gem? How should I know?

Izzy:(Shrugged) Well girls somehow have a way of remembering every little thing someone wears so I figured…

Nicki:(Scolding) Oh I see you figured sense I'm a GIRL, I should remember every piece of someone's costume?! Even after seeing hundreds of costumes tonight?

Izzy:(Looked at Matt who gave an agreeing shrug) Why not?

Nicki:(Rolled her eyes) Get real! Me being a girl has no effect on why I know that, that red jewel wasn't there before. (And with that she turned and stormed off. Matt and Izzy looked at each other.)

Izzy:What?

Matt:I don't know, but now I have to cheer her up. (Matt stomped his foot frustrated.)

Izzy:What's wrong with cheering her up? Just go out an buy her a new hockey stick, I still can't figure Tara out. When that girl has a grudge she holds if for a long time. (They both followed after Nicki.)

Matt:That's part of the reason your not together.

Izzy:(Glared at matt disgusted and irritated) And what might be the other part?

Matt:You being to afraid to ask her out on an official date!

Izzy:We went to the park together last week!

Matt: Yeah, with me, Sora, and Tai along for the event! (He laughed) Official means just you and her!

Izzy:I…I am NOT afraid!!

Matt:Umm hum! (He shook his head saddened as he caught up with Nicki.)

Zowie:(stood up and stretched, thinking) _okay I think I've hid out enough_ (she looked at her watch and then dropped back to the ground) _Or I could wait another hour._ (A few seconds later Tigramon scampered up) What are you doing here?

Tigramon:(She sat down beside Zowie) Well, I was told to come and get you.

Zowie:By who?

Tigramon:Who do you think? Go to the party PLEASE!!!! You look great!

Zowie:It's not my costume I was worried about.

Tigramon:Then what?

Zowie:(reached into her pocket) You won't just leave me alone? (Tigramon shook her head so Zowie sighed and stood up.) Well this conversation's over. (She turned and ran opening the portal)

Tigramon:Hey! You'd rather go then tell me why you don't want to?!

Zowie:Yep! Thanks for the talk! (And she disappeared into the portal.)

(Tara squinted harder trying to place the three odd looking visitors.)

Phantom:The thief of the Pharos stone is here!

Digimon:I feel it. This way. (They quickly turned and headed through the crowd.)

Tara:(Thinking) Where have I…There feet aren't touching the ground! Oh ya this guy's trouble!

(Era made her way through the crowd pushing toward the closed emergency exit. She couldn't pinpoint why but she had a strong feeling to get out of there. Just before she reached the door a figure stepped in front of her and stopped her. But it didn't seem human and didn't look like one at all. Before Era could scream a wave of exhaustion flooded over her and she fainted.

Digimon:There it is! (One of the three said pointing at the ruby hooked on the back of Era's costume.)

Digimon:Pick her up and we will take her to Master Mummymon. (They picked her up and drug her back to the dark room where the mystery cowboy stood guard.)

(The Phantom had gotten hungry and strayed away to the snack table. Meanwhile, "Kris" Slipped into the dark room that was supposed to be guarded. There was nothing in the small room except two chairs in a dark corner and oddly right in the center of the room was a laptop computer.)

Tara:What's a computer doing in here? (She walked over and looked at the screen. Her eyes grew wide,) It's the portal to the digital world? What's it doing op… (She stopped short when she heard the sound of the visitors opening the door. Thinking fast Tara dove behind the two chairs, just as the four entered the room. But they were carrying someone, _ERA?_ Tara thought) _Nicki?_

Phantom:Quickly, Take her back through and give her to Wizardmon! (Following his order, the three took Era through the portal. From outside the DJ announced the judging of costumes was to begin. The phantom took a step toward the laptop like he was supposed to enter the portal. But instead he turned and walked to the door.)

Tara:(Thinking) _Nicki answer me!_ (She concentrated hard but no response came) Agh, why won't she answer? (He had just pulled the door open and stepped out) I don't have time to find out, it's now or never. (Tara jumped out of her hiding place and ran to the portal, with a flash she went through.)

(The door hadn't closed all the way, and the flash caught the Phantom's eye. He turned and rushed back into the room and peered through the screen at the homely boy who had just gone through.)

Phantom:How the… (He gaped at the boy the grind up at him through the portal.) I'm dead,…Meedmon get that…digidestined don't let him make it to Mummymon's kingdom alive! (As the phantom ordered a huge worm pushed out of the sand in front of Tara, she gasped and choked in shock. Than the door opened and a group of kids peered in.

Kid:Hey what are you doing in here? This is a party and you playing on a computer. (The phantom closed the laptop and shoved it into a bag. Without a word he stormed past the group of kids.)

Nicki:(pulled her head out of the water with an apple between her teeth. Cheers went up around her, and Matt handed her a towel. She rubbed off her face just in time to see the mystery cowboy angrily pushing through the crowd.) Hey you, (She shouted tossing the towel back to Matt. But the phantom didn't stop) wait up! (Nicki finally caught up with him at the door. And he finally stopped.)

Phantom:(He answered without making eye contact with her) What?

Nicki:I like your costume. (He didn't make any gesture) Aren't you going to stick around for the results?

Phantom:I really don't have the time . . . (Just then Zowie walked through the door and the phantom's mouth dropped open. He muttered something under his breath.)

Nicki:(Not quite catching it) What?

Phantom:(Pushing past Nicki) Leave me alone, please! (He disappeared)

Russ:(Russ put his hand on Nicki's shoulder) Hey, what was with the freak with the computer bag?

Nicki:(Inquired softly) Computer bag? What make's you so sure that was a computer bag?

Russ:Come on, my sister's Tara!

Nicki:(Shrugging) Good point, speaking of which have you seen Tara? He shrugged as others joined them) Has anyone seen Tara? (Everyone exchanged looks and shrugs. Zowie approached slowly.) _Tara what's going on?_ (Nicki concentrated hard) _Tara?_

Carie:(Eyes lit up when she saw Zowie's costume) Hey Zowie, wow! Who are you?

Tai:(Smiling as well) She's Storm! The best Female X-Man!

Zowie:I didn't think it would look that visible.

Luke:It looks great.

Zowie:Thanks Lu-Lu.

Tai:(Offering his arm) Would you dance with the smartest man on the planet?

Zowie:Sure… (She discreetly leaned over to Sora who whispered in her ear) Ah, Einstein.

Kari:(Watching Nicki closely) something's not right. Where's Era, I haven't seen her for a long time.

Nicki:Tara either. Last place she was, was keeping an eye on the mysterious phantom boy that just walked out the door.

Luke:Well why don't you do that mind, wave, reading, thing?

Matt:(Confused) Mind, Reading…?

Nicki:(Ignoring Matt and becoming more nervous by the second) I've been trying. But she won't answer. Or can't! That's only happened once before.

Luke:No it's had to happen more than that!"

Nicki:Not like this! _Why aren't you answering me?_ (She pleaded in her mind)

Matt:What are you talking about?

Tara:(ran full speed across the sand the Meedmon weren't far behind) Man what I would give for a hover board! (She huffed. Suddenly the sand at her feet gave away and she frantically dove to the side, landings face down. The sand shot up in a wave as a huge Meedmon shot up out of the sand. Choking and coughing she pushed herself on to her feet. She was preparing to run when an unpleasant sound came from directly behind her. Slowly she turned around, almost afraid of what she was going to see. Her eyes met with two others, Green and ugly, belonging to a huge monster. Before she knew it her knees buckled and she collapsed unconscious to the ground.

Aubrey:(Sat down beside her on the stage) Nicki. You think we should go to the digital world?

Nicki:(nodded) Defiantly! We just have to wait till Russ finds that phantom guy.

Aubrey:What if the phantom…(she paused) can I name him Darwin?

Nicki:(Shrugged) Sounds good to me.

Zowie:(Standing in front of the two) Okay! I just get here and I don't get to enjoy a little piece of the party before things blow up?

Aubrey:(Smiling) Ya! Where were you anyway?

Zowie:Hiding in the Digital World.

Aubrey:Why were you hiding?

Zowie:(Quickly changed the subject) The digital world was dead. There wasn't anything at all happening. Except Tigramon. (She flashed Nicki a playful glare and Nicki innocently whistled sitting back on her hands. Until she spotted Russ entering the room with Mike who was dressed as Marty McFly.)

Nicki:(She jumped to her feet and ran to the two) Russ! Welcome to the party Mike!

Mike:(Smiling) Thank you! Sounds like I went to the trouble of dressing up for nothing.

Nicki:(A light of fire grew in her eyes) Afraid so. We don't have much time, let's go. (She passed by and stormed out the door.)

Aubrey:(Yelling at the top of her lungs) Ally Ally Oxen free! (Mike turned gave her an odd look. He was about to ask, why. But that question was answered. When all the digidestined filed out of the crowds of costumes and out the door. With a shrug Mike joined them.)

Tai:(Outside Nicki was already half way down the street, when Tai shouted to her.) Nicki! Stop!!

Luke:(Laughing as his pace quickened and turned into a sprint) That's not going to get you anywhere! (Tai, Sora, Matt, Russ, Izzy, and Davis were right behind him. Suddenly Kari stopped dead cold in her tracks, the color faded from her checks and she was frozen cold.)

Cody:(Looked up to her) Kari what's wrong you okay? Yolei stop! (Yolei, TK, and Aubrey stopped and turned back.)

Yolei:What's wrong Cody?

TK:(Beginning to panic) Kari are you okay? What's wrong?

Cody:(suggested) She looks tired, maybe she' should stay behind.

Kari:(spoke faintly) No, I'm okay, (But it was obvious she wasn't. Her knees buckled and TK quickly caught her in his arms.)

TK:I don't care what she says she's not going anywhere. I'm going to take her home.

Joe:(approached) I think it's best. We should let them go to the digital world and look for Tara and Era, if we all disappeared imagine how suspicious everyone would become.

Yolei:Yeah you're right. We'll stay behind and than go save them later.

Nicki:(kicked the door open, and flipped on the light switch. Then came face to face with the last person she'd ever expect to see. Startled she jumped back.) Brittany?! (The blonde hared girl dressed in a punk rocker outfit, with frizzy pink hair and lots of makeup, shuffled nervously in the light of the room.) What in Tar nation's you doing in Tara's house?

Brittney:Umm, (She gulped struggling to think of some excuse, when suddenly Tai, Matt, Russ, Izzy, Robie, Luke and Sora pushed through the doorway.)

All:(Gasped in unison) Brittany?! (Brittany smiled nervously at the gang.)

Russ:What are you doing in my house? And going through my sister's stuff? Did she steal your cheer uniform again? I told her to knock it off.

Brittney:No actually, she had Jason loosen the screws on my locker door. (Brittany stated placing her hands on her hips.) So…Where is the Terror?

Tai:We'd like to know the something, (He mumbled and Sora quickly elbowed him in the ribs.)

Nicki:She's right behind us. (She growled) So if you want to make a clean get away, I suggest you'd better run. (Nicki stepped aside to allow a path for Britt, and motioned for her to use it. She slowly walked to the door cautiously eyeing Nicki.)

Brittney:I know you all are hiding something. (She stated refusing to leave) And you know what I'm not leaving till I find out what. (She flashed Russ a big smile and folded her arms across her chest.)

Nicki:(Shrugged) Okay. (Then unexpectedly gave the cheerleader a shove and slammed the door shut.) Ya, know if I didn't know she was a blonde, I might be worried. (Nicki stated locking the door and sliding into the chair in front of Tara's computer.)

Brittney:(Banging on the door) You Nicki Kashido will regret that! I'm the most popular girl in school!

Robie:Yet another glitch in our worlds ethics.

Russ:Brittney, if you ever want me to acknowledge your existence again you will vacate the premises! (Silence was heard but not because she wasn't there but because she was trying to figure out what Russ was saying.) I will ignore you for the rest of my life if you don't leave now!

Brittney:(gasp) you wouldn't do that to me!

Russ:Oh I would!

Brittney:Fine! But this isn't over! (She could be heard storming out of the house)

Zowie: I really can't believe we thought she was out 8th digidestined! (There was a knock at the door and Davis' voice shouted to them from the other side.)

Davis:Don't go without me! (Matt rolled his eyes and opened the door. Davis waltzed in pointing behind him.) Was that Brittany?

Russ:(unenthusiastically) Sure was.

Sora:And she wasn't up to any Cheery Business either.

Luke:(Sarcastically) Ha, that was funny.

Davis:I didn't think so, she was really mad.

Tai:(Laughing) Nicki literally kicked her out. (They huddled around Nicki and the computer. The portal came up, and Nicki set the tracker and she impatiently waited. Matt placed his hand on Nicki's shoulder to steady himself and calm her. The screen blipped and a digimon smiled through the portal at them) Hey look its Tigramon.

Tigramon:Hi ya Nicki! I thought you'd be showing up soon.

Sora:How'd you know?

Tigramon: (Laughed) Nicki's got her ways. I already found Tara for you!

Luke:What about Era?

Tigramon:Where one is the others not too far ahead. There are only a few kinks in our plan.

Matt:What plan?

Tigramon:There isn't one. That's one of the kinks. (She smiled)

Nicki:What are the other kinks?

Tigramon:We located Tara in a part of the digital world you can enter but we can't.

Tai:What do you mean you can't?

Tigramon:Well that's the thing. There's type of barrier that blocks all outside digimon from entering without turning into data. So I'm afraid you'll be on your own.

Nicki:(Grabbing Matt's hand) we'll have to risk it! Where do we open the portal?

Tigramon:Okay but be careful Nicki! (With that Russ, Nicki, Davis, Matt, Zowie, Luke, Izzy, Robie, and Sora were pulled through the portal.)


	4. Odd Things

Tara:(slowly blinked back into conciseness she sat straight up) Whoa, dizzy. (She said dropping back down onto the pillow and starred at the dark ceiling. The only light came from a small candle set beside her, on a short stand. She discovered she was lying on a pile of huge pillows but couldn't make out where she was. Shuffling sounds came from behind her; she laid still and held her breath.)

Gaurdmon1:(It hummed as it approached) Hum hum-hum (as he spoke his voice reminded Tara of the old man on the movie The Princess Bride) Still not awake? That demon must have really gave you a fright.

Tara:Not really, I was just worn out. (Tara said rolling back over and coming face to face with an odd looking digimon. It was a skinny dog like digimon that looked almost identical to the carvings on the walls behind him.) Whoa…yer ah…ah….tomb guardian!?!

Gaurdmon1:(with an odd smile) And yer awake!

Tara:(Weakly smiling back) Ya…where am ?

Gaurdmon1:A tomb and that is all you need to know. We have brought you food and drink, you will be safe here for many weeks. Than our worriers will have returned to escort you back to where you came from.

Tara:What, No! Thank you for your kindness but I must go now.

Gaurdmon1: I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. In order to protect our people here no one is allowed to leave.

Tara:(Glared at her warden) Well I'm afraid that's not acceptable!

Gaurdmon1:You must accept it. Excuse me! (He turned to leave)

(If Tara hadn't been so weak she'd have sprung to her feet in protest and threat. But as she tried she collapsed back on her pillows. But cried out in time to stop the digimon from leaving.)

Tara: That digimon I saw in the sand. What was it? And what did he do to me?

Gaurdmon1:He saved your life. (He looked over his shoulder at the weak girl and taking pity on her he reproached her bed.) He may look a hideous creature but truly he protected you from our masters evil creatures. He is a Wizardmon that that stands on the right hand of the master. He has protected many of us from him for many years now. And to protect him we will not allow you to leave until it is safe.

Tara:I've seen Wizardmon before, they don't look like that!

Gaurdmon1:I am afraid the master has not been kind to him

Tara:Who is this master?

Gaurdmon1:You should not worry about him…

Tara:(angrily cutting him off) Is he the one that's kidnapped my friend Era? (The Guardian remained silent so she took that as a yes) Why? Why did he take her?

Gaurdmon1:(With a heavy sigh and fear in his eyes) We believe it is a personal vendetta. However he has said that she will be a gift to honor the alliance between him and the new digital world ruler…

Tara:Ottomon! (The guardian nodded) So what is so special about this specific girl, which Ottomon deems worthy of a gift?

Gaurdmon1:I cannot say. (Changing the subject) We removed all you're odd accessories and placed them in the corner.

Tara:(heaving another sigh) so am I to 'assume' your not in league with this evil master?

Gaurdmon2:(He jumped out of the shadows, a young inexperienced version of the other) that's right! We have been cast out of the palace and now we run the underground!

Tara:Out casts huh?

Gaurdmon2:I prefer resistance, without the resisting part.

Tara:I see and you're okay with that? (The young one didn't look like he agreed) That must mean you really don't know why the prisoner is needed.

Gaurdmon2:Sure I do, it's the same thing all digimon rulers are after. The power of the digidestined!

Tara:(gasped realizing he thought Era was a digidestined. She pushed herself up feeling strength return to her.) That's what Ottomon wants her for?

Gaurdmon1:(Not pleased with all the talking) Yes! And now that he has our master's cooperation he's going to that that power.

Gaurdmon2:No he's not!

Tara:(Smiling at the young one. She knew that he'd be her way out of here) that's right he's not. Now which ways the exit? It's my job to help make sure of it! (Both paused as the young one looked to his mentor with pleading eyes, but gave no response.) Come on how do I find your master? How do I get out of here?

Gaurdmon2:(smiling) Told you she'd be crazy enough.

Gaurdmon1: (Nodding) Still she cannot go. (He turned to leave again)

Tara:(Rage was building in her now, she couldn't believe they could cower in the ground while their world was being taken over above them) Look Fido! Unlike you I can't just hide down here while brave people and digimon are tortured above! I can do something about it! Help me out of here so I can do something about it! (He ignored her and left the room. She looked around determined but couldn't find a back way out. Gaurdmon2 however stood there with a smile on his face.) Please.

Gaurdmon2: You really think you can huh. (Tara nodded vigorously) How?

Tara:(A flick of hope lit in her eyes) First I have to save Era she' never been in this world she has no idea what digimon are! (He looked confused) She's not a digidestined! But … (She hesitated and lowered her voice) But I am!

Gaurdmon2:(Nodded softly) Well your not a prisoner here. You're free to move about the cavern as you wish, but no one here knows the way out. The tunnels are mazes, always leading you back the way you came. So I'm sorry, I cannot help you. (He turned to leave but paused for a moment before speaking again.) Don't be afraid of the dark the light is always more dangerous. (With that he left)

Tara:(Left alone in the light of her candle she shook her head in disgust and dropped back onto her pillows.) What was that supposed to mean? I could really use my laptop right now.

Russ: (In their costumes they trudged along through the thick sandy desert.) Okay where is Tara? And wasn't Robie and Sora with us?

Nicki: (Swallowed hard) Maybe they just got blown off course. Hopefully they're closer to Tara than we obviously are.

Tai:It's really hot and I am sick of listening to this whining kid behind me.

Davis:(Whining) I'm not whining! My feet just hurt!

Zowie:(teased mockingly) Why don't you just fly! You got wings don't ya!

Davis:Oh right like I could ever fly in these plastic things…

Luke:(From behind Davis, he'd stopped dead in his tracks) Uh, Davis!

Davis:What?

Luke:(Choked) Yer flying. (Davis was five feet in the air. Davis looked down and screamed in shock)

Russ:(Very impressed) Wow, That's awesome!

Matt:(He was nowhere to be seen) How are you doing that?

Zowie:(Searching for Matt) Matt? Where are you?

Tai:That's weird. He was walking by me a minute ago!

Matt:(His voice hinted he was more than slightly annoyed) I still am! Knock it off guys this is too weird! I have to play in my band in an hour we don't have time to mess around.

Nicki:No where serious Matt where are you?

Matt: Nicki not you too!

Tai:We must have crossed some barrier that took our costumes and made us the actual substances of the beings.

Davis:(Stretching his legs, trying to make them touch the ground) what to you mean?

Izzy:Why didn't I think of that? Hey Check this out. (He pulled out an innocent pen from his suit pocket, pulled off the cap and threw it behind him. A grin spread across his face as he counted to three on his fingers, suddenly there was a huge explosion and sand began to fly.)

Nicki:(gasped in excitement) Wow! How'd you rig that up?

Izzy:That's just it Nicki I didn't.

Russ:(pulling at his own costume which wouldn't come off) this is too weird, (he began but suddenly two Meedmon shot out of the sand on both sides startling them all.) what the…

Luke:(Not having any powers he shouted the first) Run!! (They all took off full sprint across the sandy desert! Matt too even though they couldn't tell he was there. Suddenly another huge Meadmon shot up in front of them stopping them in their tracks.)

Davis:(Full of panic) Anyone got any bright ideas?

Luke:You're the monkey why don't you think of something! (But without warning Nicki pulled out her whip and flung it at the mead monster that shot down prepared to chomp her. The whip wrapped around its mouth holding it shut and with a yank Nicki swung around it landing on it's back.)

Matt:(Still running) what is she doing?

Tai:Having a bright idea!

Nicki:(Spotting a pyramid in the distance) Run to the pyramid! (None of them had seen it before but a large pyramid towered up out of the sand on their left. As soon as they saw it they ran full blast in that direction as the two, Meedmon struggled to snatch Nicki from it's back)

Zowie: (an idea dawned on her) Wait a minute! (suddenly she paused and turned back)

Russ: Zowie watch out! (From his hands he shot a long silk web that wrapped tightly around Zowie. Quickly he pulled and Zowie flung backwards just as a Meedmon dove into the sand where she had been standing.)

Zowie:Thank You! (She sprung back to her feel but didn't leave. Her face went serious) Merry Christmas! (Her eyes clouded over as she raised her arms. The clouds gathered quickly darkening the digital world.) In the land that's seen no rain, nor snow, send the winds from the northern cold! (Snow and hail came down heavily as the cold wind blew it straight at the Meedmon dropped Nicki and dove down deep into the now wet sand. beaten up and a little dazed Nicki soon collapsed as the storm raged. But Matt was right beside her invisible, he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the pyramid.)

Davis:(From the safety of the cavern, he threw his hands up in the air) Great! Now Nicki's flying!

Russ:(Shot a thick layer of silk web covering Davis' mouth) No more talking for you! (Zowie was last in but the storm continued to rage outside) Okay is everyone in now? (Davis tried to pry his mouth free, and talk but Russ shook his head) Yeah I know except Robie and Sora. They can take care of themselves.

Matt:(Lay Nicki gently on the stone floor) Do you think she'll be okay?

Russ:(Smirked) It's Nicki. She'll be a little sore but she's fine!

Tara: (Finally feeling stronger she pushed herself up. She noticed her hair had been braided and cleaned. Even with her dark pirate make up still on she had never looked more like a girl than she did now. She spied the corner of the room the guardian had mentioned, where her hat, boots and belt with the sword and gun lay. Even though they were plastic she felt she needed to have them on her. So she replaced them around her waist, slipped her feet back into her boots and put the hat on top her head.) Time to find my own way out of here! (She emerged from her small dark room and her eyes widened at the sight. A huge light cavern full of digimon of all kinds camping, singing, and laughing as if nothing were going on above them. The walls of the cavern were covered with other cave entrances all filled with flickering light within.) One of these must lead out! (She was about to choose any door when something caught her eye. A smaller door had no candle light in it. It sat pitch black and there were no digimon near it. They were avoiding it, possibly afraid of what might be inside.) Don't be afraid of the dark. (She repeated out loud, and with a broad smile she cautiously entered the pitch black tunnel.)

(It seemed like hours had passed by as she hit one dead end after another. There were pools of light occasionally along the way but she kept to the shadows until she hit her last dead end.)

Tara:THAT DOES IT! I could just punch you, you stupid wall!

Voice:You do that and you'll break those pretty knuckles. Than I would have to return you back to the beginning of the maze.

Tara:Oh goodie the walls are talking to me.

Voice:(a small chuckle) No not the walls

Tara:Than who…or what?

Voice:Just the shadows

Tara:You're the one that keeps leading me to dead ends?

Voice:Do you believe I have that power?

Tara:No. I don't believe you're just a shadow either. Why don't you step into the light?

Voice:(He chuckled again) I don't think so.

Tara:(Feeling the weakness in her knees she sat on the stone floor) Oh come on, what are you afraid of? Think I'll scream?

Voice:Perhaps

Tara:Oh no digimon's that… (She paused as she remembered that face she had seen for a brief moment. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, to think he had saved her. This must have shown clearly on her face because the shadows shuttered with her.)

Voice:Ah, I see. Quite terrifying isn't he. (Tara gulped) Wizardmon is his right hand man you know, he causes much of the chaos in this part of the digiworld.

Tara:He saved me.

Voice:He saves many, and condemns many. But he's only punished for the good his servant the phantom gets caught doing.

Tara:Which is why he looks as he does?

Voice:Yes. (Tara rubbed her face) You seem exhausted, and yet you're anxious to get out! Why do you not keep going? Have you given up?

Tara:(Smirked at the thought) no. I'm anxious to get out, but I don't know how long I've been lost, and I angers me that I'm lost. But it's nice to have someone to talk to.

Voice:I can relate.

Tara:(raised an eyebrow) you can huh. SO you are lost as well?

Voice:No. I meant the talking thing. (His voice seemed sad yet promising and hopeful)

Tara:So talk. (She pointed to the murals on the far wall which held some light) Maybe tell me of those murals or you could tell me how you came to be here.

Voice:The murals I can tell you about but the other I cannot.

Tara:Why's that?

Voice:Because than you might be able to escape and mum…well lets just say it's not safe for you out there.

Tara:Just because it's not safe doesn't mean I can't help. (Pause) but I'll buy that for now. Tell me the story on the wall.

Voice:Hieroglyphics! They tell of a time sum thirteen years ago when an evil tyrant Mummymon ruled. It was actually much better a time than now but the digimon who were under his rule strived to escape him. Many digimon set into motion a chain of events that successfully caused his fall.

Tara:(Squinting at the wall, the pictures were difficult to make out, being covered by a thick layer of dirt) Looks to me like another army with a stronger leader took out his nation.

Voice:(a hint of laughter in his voice.) It correctly states a great sphinx guided an innumerable army from the south and destroyed his kingdom. However the army consisted of one little girl.

Tara:(Squinting at the pictures) I don't see where it says that.

Voice:You really need to brush up on your Egyptian dialect.

Tara:(Sarcastically retorted) Sorry I stopped paying attention in my advanced archaeological studies class because I figured I'd never need to use it in my life! Hope I'm not proven wrong the same way with algebra!

Voice: You're forgiven. (He chuckled) Actually the story ends at the war. But the truth is the war never happened. A very young girl over threw Mummymon and put the sphinx in charge of the kingdom.

Tara:Why would someone falsify history?

Voice:He did! (Tara was confused) Soon after his overthrow Mummymon was trapped down here in the caves. He created this story to make him sound like a martyr. He became angrier and dark the more he believed it. Somehow he broke free and he took back his kingdom.

Tara:Yeah I can see how that would put a damper on someone's ego.

Voice:(another small chuckle) It's nice to see the brain of the group has a since of humor.

Tara:(Her face fell, into frozen shock starring into the shadows now. This was the first time she'd considered asking the question) Alright, who are you?

Voice:(he smirked softly) I was wondering when you were going to get to that one!

Tara:I wasn't going to. I was actually going to respect your secrecy but I'd like to know how you know who I am! And while we're on the list of questions I wasn't planning on asking, why do you believe you master want's my friend?

Voice:(He became suddenly bitter) He's not my Master! (Tara pushed to her feet) But it is my belief that Mummymon was redeemed by Ottomon. And to repay his debt he must retrieve the keys from each digidestined. (She had begun circling the room now getting close to him)

Tara:Yeah I've already heard that one. But that doesn't explain Era!

Voice:Well she is the first digidestined to be captured.

Tara:There has to be another reason he picked her.

Voice:Well I don't get much news down here as you can imagine but last I heard the phantom has been searching for the young girl of the past. Perhaps they're one and the same.

Tara:(Smiling) which digidestined does he think he has?

Voice:Integrity. (Tara's smile broadened and for the first time she saw something shift uneasily in the darkness.) What is funny?

Tara:Mummymon is not going to survive his meeting with Ottomon.

Voice:(Curiously) You seem quite sure of that.

Tara:I'm more than sure. (Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the figure shift again but it was accompanied by the loud clanging of chains.)

Voice:Well in that case (He stepped into the light revealing himself as a huge majestic golden digimon with chains that bound his feet and hands) Bust me out of here and lets go topside! (With a huge smile Tara instinctively pulled out her sword.)

(Nicki found herself standing in a room that was as large as a Hollywood portrayed palace dinning hall. Tall pillars outlined the room and walls beyond that. She saw no doors as she scanned the desolate room, hoping to find some sign of its purpose but found none. With a heavy sigh she took a step forward which triggered a very odd effect. Before her a torch ignited lighting a strange symbol above on the wall. Looking to the floor she noticed that she had stepped out of the circle which was glowing on the floor. Quickly she stepped back into the circle but the damage was already done.)

Nicki:(Thinking wildly) what's going on here? (Suddenly from four central points on the walls, a bright white beam of light shot to the center. Crashing together yards above her head, but that wasn't even the strangest part. Within that light a figure began to appear. With a long slender body and heavy hair that framed her mouse like face. Those beams of light were its source of existence and it made the figure glow brightly.

Light:(Her voice was an eerie echo that filled the room) Don't be afraid young one, it is not you whom I seek.

Nicki:(Not so sure about this) No…okay than why am I here? Am I dead?

Light:No you are sleeping, but you're key allows me to speak through you with ease. And I have an urgent message.

Nicki:Oh good. Glad to know it's easy for you. Me I have to be unconscious! (Nicki figured it best not to argue with someone who can put her in a coma so she calmed her temper) Who is it that you seek?

Light:(Still expressionless) I cannot answer that for I am messenger, sent on a silent quest to reach her or the entirety of our world will be lost.

Nicki:Not while I'm still alive! I…am alive…right?

Light:Child, this is not your fight! And you have no say in the matter. (The room suddenly flooded with light and Nicki clinched her eyes and screamed.

(Everyone huddled around the fire that Izzy had made with very little effort. Except Zowie, she continued to pace the cavern, combing over the walls. Something familiar pulled at her stomach, but she knew it was something she didn't wish to acknowledge. Matt sat by Nicki softly caressing her hair. Tai was writing something in the snow, and Luke was shivering violently, Russ was playing with his spider web abilities in the corner and Davis was jumping around trying to get warm.)

Luke:Hey Zow. I think the monsters are gone now. Could you stop the wind and the snow please? (Without a word she walked to the pyramid opening and slowly the Sun returned to it's low place in the sky.) Thank you!

Tai:Well that was eventful. (He stated as he rubbed his head) whatever is happening it completely against any of the laws of physics.

Davis:(Trying to see his wings flap on his back) Laws or no laws, it's still weird! (They all huddled deep inside the entrance of the pyramid, awake and alert to anything that may move. Well all except Nicki that is. She still lay unconscious by the fire.)

Luke:Let's try to focus on what's important here. Why would this guy want Era? And better yet who is this guy.

Russ:(Rejoining the group) We can only assume that Ottomon's behind it. I remember a while back Tigramon mentioned someone with the description of this phantom appeared before Ottomon's first attack. Tried to trample them all by creating a stampede of Mammothmon." (Zowie crouched down by Izzy on the far side of the fire, with no words as she starred into the dancing firelight.)

Luke:(Oddly sincere) You okay Zow? (Zowie nodded in response, than suddenly Nicki Stirred.)

Matt:(Still invisible) Hey, she's waking up! (Everyone lit up except Davis who jumped in shock)

Davis:Dude! You will either find a way to be visible or do not speak! (He demanded, an invisible hand reached up and smacked him in the back of the head.)

Matt:(Growling) Oh I'll try I think I'm going to transfer it to you. You are the ugly one! Now and forever!

(With a groan Nicki pushed her head and upper body up. Rubbing her head weakly she heaved a huge sigh.)

Zowie:Nicki are you okay?

(Almost involuntarily Nicki's head turned to Zowie and she opened her eyes and starred at her. Suddenly Nicki's eyes changed into a white glow making Zowie jump back with a shriek. With strength that wasn't her own Nicki stood and spoke to Zowie in a voice which was not her own.)

Light:Happy Halloween Queen Tsunkashi!

Zowie:No! (Shaking her head in disbelief) No! Nicki don't let her free, please!

Nicki:(Pushing to the surface) I can't Zow…Run!

(Zowie turned to run as the boys stood where they were bewildered at what they were watching. Zowie turned and ran for the tunnel, but the being lifted Nicki's hand which released a hidden door that slammed closed in front of her. Zowie spun on her heals with another shriek. Just than Izzy reached into his pocket and sprang into action. Diving for Nicki's extended arm. But she was too quick for him. With another sweep of her arm an invisible force pushed through hitting them all directly in the chest. They flew backwards through the air from the cavern. They all landed hard in the sand outside, rolling to a stop yards away. Spitting sand from their mouths Izzy, Russ, and Luke sprung back to their feet just in time to watch another door slam closed. Now Zowie found herself standing alone in the dark chamber, with a possessed Nicki for company. Nicki stood unresponsive and cold. Her eyes a glow and fixated on Zowie's terrified face, which was now streaked with her tears.)

Light:So you do remember me.

Zowie:No. I mean, I don't want to remember! What are you going to do to me? Is Nicki Okay?

Light:You have always asked too many questions

Zowie:I like to be well informed. (Zowie pressed her back against the wall feeling for something that might give her hope of escape)

Light:Your friend is fine, and I will release her after you allow me to explain my actions.

Zowie: Okay … explain away.

Light:It is time for you to remember your past. And I am here to help you remember

Zowie:I'm afraid I don't like my past. So I refuse to remember it. Now that you've explained yourself let Nicki go.

Light:Please Zowie, it is vital that you remember.

Zowie: NO!

Light:(releasing a heavy sigh) you're making this more difficult than it has to be.

Zowie:Good!


	5. Progress

(Outside Izzy's mind began racing developing a plan as Davis and Luke rushed the door, banging and shouting Zowie's name. But they immediately grew weary, and turned to Russ and Izzy for an explanation. Tai was first to give his opinion.)

Tai:It seems to me that this Digital being has the ability to over shadow Nicki's soul, taking control of her body for only a moment. It only takes time before one grows weak enough that the other may take over.

Russ:(now looking very odd in the failing sunlight) Nicki sounded weak already…can a digimon really take over?

Tai:I said being, I don't necessarily believe it was a digimon…

Izzy:(Still scanning the premises) they're one and the same Sr. Einstein. Now I'm thinking that Ancient Egyptians always had another way into the pyramid. So we find that…we'll be in.

Russ: Or they'll be out, without us knowing! (Izzy hadn't thought of that, but now he calculated that into his plan and smiled at Tai)

Tai:Don't look at me I'm a mathematical genius not historical. I'm only good for things like Relativity and EMC2…which it does!

Izzy: Yeah I know that. But you also can build a bomb! (Tai's eyes lit up) And I have the training to set it off.

Davis:What can I do?

Izzy:Davis and Luke search around the pyramid try and find any sign of another entrance. Davis go high, Luke go low, and Russ get everything in between! Matt you're with me! (No answer) Matt? Speak up! (Still no answer)

Tai:Kick around in the sand, he may be unconscious.

Luke:(Examining the marks they had made in the sand earlier) Guys…I don't think he's out here!

Davis:What do you mean? Where is he?

Luke:(Gesturing to what he saw) theirs only five skid marks in the sand. (He pointed to the door) He's still inside!

Tara:(Following the sphinx through the maze her hand gripped her sword tightly. It was nice to have a real weapon at her side. The silence was long and deafening. Hesitating to sound like a child in the back seat of a car she decided to ask.) Are we there yet?

Sphinx:(Smirked) you'll know when we get there.

Tara:Well, how long have you been locked down here?

Sphinx:Chained! (He corrected) And I believe I lost track after three months. The sun doesn't necessarily raise and fall inside a tomb.

Tara:(Astonished) Over three months. Are you sure you still know your way out of here?

Sphinx:(chuckled) Nope! But at least now you won't be lost alone.

Tara:(Smiled) Thank you, (paused. Her mind was racing, she was getting out of there, going to save Era and to top that off her sword was real! But the digimon that led the way intrigued her the most.) Does it flatter you to know he made you the hero of his story?

Sphinx:(His tone was noble and controlled) No. The credit should go to the young Queen that saved us. She never really knew how precious she was to us.

Tara:How did she defeat Mummymon?

Sphinx: (he squinted trying to recall the exact action of the defeat) It was simple actually. She possessed the power to hold the amethyst, which gives Mummymon his strength, in her hands since no one else can touch it. Phantom also possesses a power that makes him strong that's why the queen specifically asked for his help. Together they posed as servants and slipped into the palace unnoticed, there as the phantom used his supper strength to hold Mummymon down the Queen ripped the stone from his chest. Phantom chained the weak ruler and we drug him off to his tomb. Than she placed me in charge. I swore I would keep Mummymon imprisoned and keep her kingdom safe. But I failed her.

Tara:It sounds to me like Phantom was the one that failed her.

Sphinx:He's been wandering here with Wizardmon. He has only a vague memory of who he was before he came here.

Tara:It's his fault that Era's been captured! Lucky for him the queen you keep talking about is safe, so she can help get your kingdom back again.

Sphinx:Safe? How is she safe? You seem confident that Ottomon will be displeased with Mummymon if he takes his prisoner to him.

Tara:If it's true that the digidestined and this queen you keep talking about is the same person than he's got the wrong girl.

Sphinx:That is good news. Once Ottomon sees he has the wrong girl than Mummymon will be reprimanded.

Tara:I'm afraid we're not going to let it get that far. (Sphinx paused a bit stunned) Once Ottomon realizes this he'll have Era killed and we can't let that happen. We've got to get Era out now.

Sphinx:Than the meeting will be called off. Mummymon will live!

Tara:Not likely. If I'm right you're Queen and many more of our friends should be headed this way. We have a way of making things turn out for the best.

Sphinx:You're just guessing. (Tara nodded) So you have no plan. (Tara shrugged) You are way too reckless for my liking. And you're going to end up dead. (She just smiled up at him.) You'll want to travel straight that way. Once you turn that corner you'll see you're way out.

Tara:(Startled) You're not coming with me?

Sphinx:At the moment I'm not crazy enough to get myself killed.

Tara:Suit yourself! You'll miss out on all the fun!

Sphinx:(Smiled softly) I'll be there. First I have to bring some digimon out of hiding.

Tara:Suit yourself! Thank you! (With a small smile he disappeared back into the darkness. Tara turned and headed in the direction he'd pointed and soon found herself looking up at the doorway with a large 'exit' sign about it. She smiled at the sight.) Nice! (Only problem was she looked around, it was 10 feet up and there was no ladder or rope to be seen.) Lovely! (She said dripping with sarcasm. However she began to approach it a painful light filled her head and she dropped groaning to the ground.) Ahhhh! (She gripped her head tightly.)

Zowie:(Tears of fear streamed more heavily down her face, but small comfort blame to her as she felt an invisible hand tighten around her shoulder. So she gulped down some courage and stood her ground.) You're a data digimon! You should be incapable of doing this! Nicki is a digidestined you're endangering her life and the digital world!

Light:True. My purposes is only to provide the information I posses with those that seek it but this is too important! I had to seek you out and this body has provided me with that opportunity and power.

Zowie:If you harm Nicki in any way so help me, I'll…

Light:I can guarantee her safety but time is short and you must remember.

Zowie:I remember you! The memory of you has haunted me every October my entire life! You took me from my home!

Light:You came willingly, to save hundreds of digimon!

Zowie: All I remember was being afraid and alone! (She cried some more) When I was returned, my family was gone! You made them leave me! It was ALL, your fault that I have no one! (Her voice was a bitter scream and more tears smudge down her red cheeks. She felt the invisible hand retract quickly in shock. No doubt Matt was stunned by the outburst and the news. Zowie had never mentioned she was orphaned. Everyone knew Aubrey lived in an orphanage but the way Zowie lived everyone figured her parents were just out of town all the time on business. But that wasn't all about Zowie that was shocking she was now glowing purple she pulled out her slingshot and aimed it at Nicki.)

Matt:(Shouted with a start) No! It's still Nicki's body!

Light:Who was that?

Zowie: Nicki's guardian angel!

Light:I'm sorry my queen…

Zowie:Stop calling me that! I am no queen! And I refuse to be such! (Suddenly Nicki's face screwed up in a painful grimace and the Digimon closed her eyes and shrunk back holding her head in her hands. For seconds Zowie and Matt watched as she struggled.)

Light:(Her last moment in control) We need to you again, please! Or master Mummymon will succeed in the destruction of our world! Please…(With that she dropped to her hands and knees as the glowing stopped. Breathing heavily Nicki shook her head to clear it than lifted her eyes back to Zowie.)

Nicki:Am I back?

Zowie:(Sighing with relief, she nodded to her friend) How'd you do it?

Nicki:Well… (She was helped to her feet) …Thanks Matt…Well I had some help.

Zowie:Tara?

Nicki:Yeah! Somehow she heard me calling and this time she gave me an extra boost of power, all while singing about rum…(Nicki pondered on that for a moment than snapped back to Zowie) Did she hurt you?

Zowie:(shaking her head and hugging Nicki now that she new it was safe) Not physically but I'm a bit shaken up.

Nicki:What did she want?

Matt:She was using your body and you didn't catch any of the conversation?

Nicki:(Retorted) actually no, I was too busy trying to get my body back!

Zowie:Well, it's a long story that I don't remember…so how about we get out of here first than we can discuss it.

Matt:Good plan…so how do we do that? (Suddenly a bomb exploded sending chucks of brick and sand flying in all directions. Smooth and unnoticed Izzy slipped in and had Nicki in a headlock.)

Nicki:(Chocking) Wow I'm impressed…but what are you doing?

Izzy:Get out of Nicki now!

Nicki:She's out! She's out!

Matt:(Pulled Izzy off) She's gone Izzy, you can chill!

Izzy:Nicki's gone?

Russ:(Helping Nicki up) No double O, Nicki's back to normal!

Nicki:(Brushing herself off) Due to a little help from Tara!

Russ:(Looking relieved) you know where she is?

Nicki:Uh…no. Actually I only sensed her for a moment. I can't get her now but we're close, we just have to find this Mummymon's kingdom.

Zowie:(heaved a heavy sigh) Do we have too?

Luke:(almost in a pleading tone) He has Era Zow…you don't have to come if you don't want too.

Zowie:(Looking into his face) I don't want too…But I have a feeling they think Era is actually me…So I have to.

Davis:What makes you think that?

Zowie:It's just a feeling I have… (She swallowed hard)

Izzy:(taking command) Okay let's move out! Zowie and I will we take the lead. (He took Zowie by the arm and began leading the way)

Nicki:(Leaned over to where she believe Matt stood) I'm not too sure about him, you know.

Tai:(Noticed Nicki hadn't followed) Nicki what are you doing?

Nicki:Oh I just need to talk to Matt for a minute!

Tai:(Smiling broadly) uh…He's up front untying Russ's shoes laces.

Nicki:(she sighed) Oh snap! (She ran to catch up.)

(Robie dressed as Spot Conlins and Sora as Buffy the vampire slayer had been blown off course somehow. They were shocked when the weather suddenly turned from hot and sweaty to Christmas time! But when the weather returned to normal Sora found her sitting on the side of a dirt road coughing on the sand that had been kicked up by passing Camelmon. She quickly sprung to her feet searching for her friends.)

Sora:Tai? Izzy?...Oops.

Robie:Sora? (His voice came from the other side of the sand dune. At the sound of his voice Sora jumped into a sprint up toward her best guess at where he was. On the other side she found Robie had landed in a small Oasis that was now overflowing with water and he was soaked from head to toe.) Sora, what happened?

Sora:You really think I wouldn't know that?

Robie:I was just looking for an educated guess.

Sora:Sorry, can't give one. Except I did get a taste of some camels headed that way. (She pointed in the direction they'd gone)

Robie:Gross. (he ringed out his shirt and begin to walk in the direction she'd pointed. Climbing dune after dune seemed to take forever. But as the sun sunk low a walled city appeared before them.) HA! I hope everyone else is this lucky!

Sora:Lucky? I'm not so sure I would call this lucky. How are you so sure that once we step inside those walls we won't be thrown into a damp dark dungeon?

Robie:(Still walking ahead of her) It won't be a dungeon! We're in an Egyptian place…it'll be a tomb!

Sora:That's not comforting!

Robie:Wasn't suppose to be! (They reached the large opened gates of the city. His smile broadened as they slipped unnoticed into the busy city. Digimon of all kinds and sizes poorly dressed were bustling about there business oblivious to the two strangers.)

Sora:(Sora's mouth dropped open as an odd feeling came to her.) Are we trapped on a movie set?

Robie: Movie set? (Paused) Why don't I know what that is?

Sora:(Ignoring Robie and trying to flag down someone for help.) Excuse me….hey you! (No one would listen; they were too busy going about their activities, packing up as the night approached. All accept some young digimon that were pointing at them and whispering from a distance.) Wow, Rude!

(They continued to attempt to get someone's attention but to no avail. Almost giving up all hope the sounds of angry shouting and fast approaching horses startled Sora. Digimon began to scatter in fear, so Robie grabbed Sora's arm and attempted to find a safe place clear of the street. They were being pushed this way and that and than they were saw them. WaruMonzaemon, three of them riding some kind of digital beast these digimon pushed through the crowds searching, there demeanor very unwelcoming.

Turning on their heels Robie and Sora quickened there pace until they were running through the crowd. But running where? They knew it was them they were after…they could feel them gaining. Anticipating their fate, there adrenaline skyrocketed for fear of capture and their speed increased.

Faces blurred and voices jumbled together as they pushed through the market place. Out of the crowd a small hand shot out and grasped tightly around Robie's arm.)

Chuumon:Follow me! (He squeaked) Phantom will protect you!

Robie:Sure (he pulled on Sora's arm seeing there was no other option. Running through stops and fruit stands until they came to a small concrete baker shop. The Chuumon led them quickly inside and down the back stairs.)

Chuumon:I found them! (A young lillymon creature smiled at the sight, Except this lillymon was dressed in drab clothing and unkempt brown hair.)

Withermon:Oh good! Quickly now, throw on some aprons and act like working digimon! (A gruff voice shouted from up the stairs, startling them all) Quickly now or you'll be taken.

WaruMonaemon:(His voice was rough and angry.) Hey! Phantom!

Phantom:Yes, coming! Can I help…great what is it now? Is Mummymon going to burn my shop?

WaruMonaemon:Not today…sadly.

Phantom:Than state you're business and leave!

WaruMonaemon: Two intruders of this city were seen entering your shop seconds ago. Master Mummymon orders us to deliver them at once.

Phantom:So what do you expect me to do? (Pause) you expect me to allow you to search my shop! Without any objection? Remember what happened last time I let you in here?

WaruMonaemon: Let me rephrase that human! We are searching your shop! And you will not attack us this time.

Phantom:(He didn't answer right away, but soon he gave in.) Fine. Just don't touch anything or I will throw you out!

(Noises of searching began loudly upstairs and soon they came down the stops. Robie and Sora exchanged worried glances but there new protectors put them to work kneading dough.)

Chuumon:Don't worry he will hide you, make you invisible to them.

Phantom:Alright digimon please continue your work, (he shouted as they began to come down the stairs) They will be gone in a minute. (The small Chuumon opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it as an odd looking WaruMonaemon took a closer look at him.)

WaruMonaemon: (After looking in the corners.) We're through here! Somehow they escaped. (They began picking at the bread and Phantom began to get irritated.)

Withermon:How about I escort you digimon out. While my boss here cools down. (Reluctantly they left with her.) Chuumon come with us! (He sprung up the steps behind them. With a huge sigh of relief Robie and Sora turned and came face to face with him, the strange phantom who'd taken Era. He stood arms crossed and eyes narrowed at the two. Robie glared back pushing up his sleeves and balling his hands into a fist.)

Tara steals away into the city walls. She also steals an apple to eat as she walks the streets.

(Sora held Robie back, not knowing what kind of power the phantom held it wouldn't be smart to jump in swinging.)

Phantom:So, more of you followed…(Sarcastically he added) That's just great.

Robie:What'd you expect after you kidnapped Era?

Phantom:(taking a load off and sitting on the stairs) Is that her name?

Sora:(Irritated) what do you mean is that her name? Don't tell me you didn't know who you were kidnapping when you did it.

Phantom:Well///(He took in a deep breath) No, I didn't. (There shocked faces encouraged him to continue.) Look I was so nervous about being on earth I really didn't pay much attention to details…which is why I think I got the wrong girl.

Robie/Sora:WHAT?!

Phantom:Yeah, I know. I realized it after she'd already been taken. That's why I'm hiding here and avoiding Mummymon.

Robie:Hiding like a coward. (Pause) Well guess what, you're going to take us to her.

Phantom:No I can't.

Robie:Buffy, why don't you take him out. (With a smile Sora grabbed the Phantom by the collar and pinned him to the wall.) Come on traitor…you have more to be afraid of here.

Phantom:(Choking, he kicked her hard in the stomach causing her to drop him and fly backwards, catching her self three feet away.) No! (Sora was astonished at his strength as he was hers. He straightened up, but his face didn't look bitter, it may have actually been sympathetic.) I can however take you to the refuge. I understand one of your friends is already in hiding there. You can all be safe until this all blows over.

Sora:(Approaching again) blows over? You realize that means when Ottomon controls the digital world and the earth right!

Phantom:He can't do that with the wrong girl!

Robie:But he will kill her.

Phantom:Kill? I don't understand.

Robie:(Putting his hat back on) how long have you been in the digital world?

Phantom:(hesitantly) I don't remember anything but.

Sora:What do you mean?

Phantom:(shrugged) Wizardmon took me in when I was young. Than when Mummymon regained control of his kingdom I was forced to do his bidding and in consequence I do Ottomon's as well…(sigh) But I've also been able to hide the outcast, rebel digimon as well. So I've accomplished good as well.

Robie:So you're playing both sides? (Phantom nodded) well we're not going to let anything happen to Era.

Phantom:Nothing is going to happen to her. She's not the one they're looking for, once they find that out I will be the one at fault…

Robie:And you actually believe they'll just let her go when they figure this out? (Phantom shrugged) That's not how it works man.

Phantom:How do you know how it works?

Sora:We happen to see this from a different angle, you know outside of the evil tunnel vision villains that you're surrounded by.

Phantom:(Anger growing in his eyes) Wizardmon is not evil!

Robie:Whoa…okay calm down. How 'bout we dial this back a bit. You mentioned before that our friend is hiding at this refuge?

Phantom:(Relaxing a bit) Yeah, Wizardmon found him in the dunes. Really raggedy fellow, had a sword…

Robie:Tara! (Phantom gave him an odd stare) It was a costume party. She was dressed as a pirate. (Phantom's look didn't change.) She came after Era…It's good to know she's safe.

Phantom:Yeah, safe. That is as long as she doesn't leave. Now I have to be somewhere in an hour so I need to get you two to the refuge.

Sora:Nope, you're taking us to Era.

Phantom:(Releasing a heavy sigh) If you promise me one thing…(Pause) Take me and Wizardmon back with. (Pause) I can't bear to see him hurt again because of a mistake I made.

Robie:(Looked for a reaction from Sora but eventually nodded.) Okay deal. (He spit in his hand and held it out to Phantom, but he just stood and starred at the disgusting gesture.) You're supposed to spit in your hand and shake it.

Phantom:No. (Sora giggled) Follow me. (Snickering Sora followed as Robie wiped his hand on his pants. They climbed the stops and found the town coated in the black night.) Stay close! We've got to make it across the city. (They stole away into the night.)

(The young desert Princess Era, sat on her silk covered window seat starring out across the Egyptian sands. The torch lights of the city cast a ghostly glow on the night. Small tears streamed lightly down her rosy cheeks.)

Era:Where am I? (She buried her face in her knees and softly sobbed. The room she was in was beautiful and comfortable but it was her prison. Guards posted at her doors.

(She remembered being drug from the party and suddenly with a flash she was in a sandy desert being shoved into some kind of carriage pulled by two creepy wormlike creatures. As she fought her captures she saw Tara appear with a flash of light. But her screams were muffled as the creatures lurched into motion taking her away.

She grew weary and gave up fighting, her hands had been bound and she sat eyeing her captures two on either side of her. Suddenly another appeared in the seat in font of her. His face was deformed which made him look horrific but Era couldn't take her eyes off him. Fear filled her throat keeping her mute.

He sat hands in his lap, at least she thought they were hands, posture erect, head tilted up and eyes closed. They rode that way for many miles until, without moving he spoke to her.)

Wizardmon:I am sorry my dear but there is nothing I can do for you.

Era:(Shaking, her voice came out as a squeak) What do you mean?

Wizardmon:(His eyes opened slowly. They seemed sad and sorry.) I mean we will make you as comfortable as possible. But your fate is sealed.

Era:What fate is that exactly?

Wizardmon:You will be handed over to Master Ottomon in three days.

Era:What's an Ottomon?

Wizardmon:(His eyes grew wide as he looked over the confused and terrified girl.) You do not know Ottomon?

Era:(Shook her head) I do not know you either. Why have you kidnapped me?

Wizardmon:(The carriage stopped moving and he scooted closer to her lowering his voice.) What is your name my dear?

Era:(Swallowed hard) Era Romana (The color seemed to drain from his face as the doors opened letting in the last remaining light of the day. Era was pulled roughly from her seat onto the sandy road. Wizardmon waved off her escorts and took hold of her arm himself.

He led her in silence into the sand palace. Inside some of her fear melted away when she saw the beautiful architecture, clothes, statues, and jewels.)

Wizardmon:(Pushed open a large heavy door) this is going to be your room for now. Just wait here patently. (He waved his hands and the bonds on her wrists were gone. Once again he lowered his voice and whispered to her.) You have nothing to worry about. Jeremiah will find a way.

(It looked like he gave Era an encouraging smile before he left but it didn't take long before Era began to feel afraid again. Shortly after she realized this beautiful room was her prison and that now she was too far away for her daddy to save her. Or even her bother…

With her head in her lap and her tears soaking her dress she sat at the window, until a sound made her jump.)

Phantom:(Opened the door to find Wizardmon starring out the window. He quickly rushed Sora and Robie in and closed the door behind them.) Wizardmon.

Wizardmon:(Shook hi head.) Do you realize what you've done?

Phantom:(Paused, worry crossed his face) Does Mummymon know?

Wizardmon:No. (Phantom released a sigh of relief) He does not wish to risk seeing her until Ottomon's meeting. So we are safe for now. (Wizardmon turned and spied the two tag-alongs, pointing a Sora.) Is that real queen?

Phantom:(Shook his head in shame) no, but I will fix this. I know what the real queen looks like now, and they are here to help us. They believe she's near here.

Sora:(Butting in, eyeing Wizardmon carefully) Let me clear something up here. We are not here to help you kidnap Zowie. We are here to free your first mistake…Era!

Robie:So show us where she is.

Wizardmon:Only when we can switch the queen for your friend. We have a plan and it cannot be executed successfully without her!

Robie:Than lets make a new plan, because you're original isn't going to fly with any of us!

Sora:Besides we're all for taking Mummymon down! Did it ever occur to you to ask Zowie for her help?

Wizardmon:She would have never come willingly.

Sora:How do you know that?

Wizardmon:Because as I understand it she doesn't even remember being our queen. She has blocked us out of her memory on purpose!

Robie:I can see why. Not very good at sharing communication now are we. (Something caught his eye. Outside the window a rope caught flew upward until it caught on something and became taut. Pulling swiftly up the rope Tara swung, pausing at the window for a brief moment when she realized she had been seen. So she waved casually but continued up the rope. Robie gawked.) Was that…(He and Sora rushed the window pulling it open and gazing up at Tara who paused for a moment when she heard her name.) Tara?

Tara:Um kind of busy here! Oh and can you keep it down? I'm also trying to have the element of surprise!

Robie:(Grabbing her boot) Get down here!

Tara:Hey! No pulling! (Her hands slipped causing her to fall. Arms flinging she was lucky to catch hold of the window seal with her hands.) Thanks a bunch Rob!

Robie:Sorry (he began to pull at her arms but Tara wasn't making it into the room fast enough.)

Sora:Here, let me help! (She reached out and pulled Tara's arm. Exhorting very little effort Sora lifted Tara into the room.)

Tara:(Dusting herself off.) Thank you. Now first item of business…got any rum?

Wizardmon:(eyeing Tara carefully) No I'm afraid not.

Tara:(Glanced at Wizardmon, than took a double take. Shocked at what she saw she jumped and gave him an unbalanced look of disgust. Thank her eyes finally broke free and wandered over to Phantom who had just recognized her as well. They both spoke in union.) You! (Tara continued) You're the one that took Era!

Phantom:You're the boy that blew the plan!

Tara:(Rolled her eyes.) Evidently my costume was too convincing.

Phantom:But you're a girl…(Pause) and a very pretty one.

Tara:(Looked him over for a long second, while Robie shook his head.)No…not working. (She pulled out her sword and advanced toward him. Out of smooth reflex he pulled out his whip and cracked it once above his head as a warning.) That's not going to save you. (She pointed out with a devious grin)

Robie:Tara, I hate to say this because if anyone thinks this guy needs a good soaking I do. But we need him to get to Era.

Sora:Oh! And we promised him we'd take him with us.

Robie:(sounding like he wasn't going to honor that promise) He didn't shake oh it.

Sora: All I'm saying is we need him!

Tara:Perhaps he just wants you to think that he's needed, so while you're thinking, he just actually needs the time to lead you astray into a needless fight, so to fall into his plans of preventing the need to save her.

Robie:(Thought it over for a bit, than shook his head) I don't think that came out quite right Tara.

Tara:Captain Tara has a nice ring to it!

Sora:What?

Tara:(Scratching her head.) It's kind of going to my head.

Phantom:Thank what were you trying to say?

Tara:I was just accusing you of being the diversion, leading us into the trap you've set for us. (Phantom nodded now understanding.) And if we don't save Era now, they'll kill her when they realize she's not the digidestined of Integrity or the girl that overtook this kingdom 13 years ago.

Phantom:It's been 13 years?

Wizardmon:We won't let anything happen to her. We weren't going to let anything happen to the digidestined of integrity either.

Tara:You're an ugly one aren't you …

Phantom:(Cracked his whip again and suddenly became cross) You do not talk to him that way!

Tara:Oh that's right, I almost forgot, he's deformed like that because of you huh. Every time you screw up …

Sora:Tara, cool it!

Robie:(His voice was drone and void of feeling.) Sadly … I hate to say this but we're not going to accomplish anything by fighting each other.

Tara:Nicely put, I almost believed you. (She looked back at Wizardmon.) But it's true you saved me from the Meadmon. However I do resent being shoved into a prison where the prisoners like to call it a refuge and refuge to themselves as outcasts. I had to stumble through hours of darkness to find someone who could get me out of there!

Phantom:(Now impressed by Tara's existence) You made it through the dark…did you find him?

Tara:Who? The sphinx? Yeah I found him. She guided me out than went take care of the refugees. Hopefully he's going to knock some sense into them.

Phantom:This could be better…(Eyebrows rose) Before our plan consisted of around the fact that we did not know the location of the Sphinx, but now that he's free all we have to worry about is finding the queen and getting the amethyst from Mummymon.

Tara:(Smiled deviously while the other two looked confused.) How big is this amethyst?

Sora:(Rolling her eyes) Tara focus!

Tara:Captain!

Robie: You do know you don't have a boat. (Tara shrugged licking her dry lips)

Wizardmon:Not everything is that simple Jeremiah.

Sora:(the cogs were turning in her head) Not necessarily…

Tara:(Intrigued) do you have a plan?

Sora:Not necessarily!

Tara:Sounds good, which way do I go?

Robie:Is this something I can be filled in on, or is it a girl thing?

Sora:(throwing Robie a glare.) First we need to make sure Era's safe, so Phantom and Robie go get Era without being caught and without anyone knowing she's gone. Tara and I will go with Wizardmon and get a look at this Amethyst. Well meet up with Nicki and the others…

Tara:Wait you guys are in contact with them?

Robie:No our communicators don't work, doesn't yours? (Tara shook her head) Can't you fix them?

Tara:(snorted) Pirate! Not a person who … fixes things.

Sora:That's okay! If Nicki and the others are coming they'll find there way to the city, all roads lead to a square in the center, so odds are they'll end up there right. (Wizardmon nodded) So after we accomplish our goals we'll meet there. Than we'll just send up a signal when Zowie arrives, once Wizardmon see the signal he'll break the news to Mummymon and get him to the square where we will all take him down.

Tara:I'm ready!

Robie:As long as someone gets Soaked!

Sora:Yes.

Phantom:(He nodded a new look of confidence came over him) Okay, let's do it. (Without another word he jumped out the window onto Tara's rope and began to climb. With a shrug, Robie was on his tail.)

(Era cautiously walked to the balcony doors to find out what the noise had been but found the doors locked. She kicked them angrily than threw herself dramatically onto her bed.)

Era:(Screaming into her pillow) Would somebody please tell me what's going on?! (A clicking noise at the door startled her making her jump further into her pillows as she watched the lock unlatch and the door knob turn. As the door swung open she saw a familiar face crouched down on the other side.)

Robie:(Smiling triumphantly) Easiest lock I've ever picked.

Era:Robie? (She sprung to her feet and threw her arms around Robie's neck. Quickly she ushered her back inside the room as Phantom slipped in behind him and closed the door.) How'd you find me?

Robie:Just some luck, are you okay?

Era:No, I mean yes, I don't know! For some reason that thing that they called Wizardmon said I had nothing to worry about. He said that Jeremiah will find a way. (Phantom smiled to himself as he looked through the curtains. That's when she spotted him.) You!

Phantom:(Trying to look non-threatening.) I know you're angry and I am sorry I did this too you, but we will get you home safe I promise! You're friends are here to help you.

Era:(she held tight to Robie who tried to pull away respectfully) I liked you…wait friends? Who else is here?

Robie: (Just smiled at that questions as he put his hand on his ear piece.) Hold on a second, I want to try something! (Era stepped back) TMI Open! (Nothing happened) It was worth a try. Back out the way we came?

Phantom:No…their's a safer way out. (He rushed to the trunk that was at the foot of the bed and opened it. With a pull of a lever within the stuff inside lifted up revealing a set of stairs beneath it.) Robie go first, I'll take up the rear to make sure it gets closed properly.

Era:Where does it lead?

Phantom:Uh…out! Please, we need to hurry.

Era:(Robie jumped in and disappeared into the blackness. Era paused before following and touched the Phantom's arm.) Thank you Jeremiah. (She smiled sweetly at him than disappeared into the hole. He couldn't keep himself from grinning as he followed.)


	6. Battle Royal

(From the top of a sand dune in the distance, Zowie and Izzy looked down on the firelights of the city. She had tried to avoid questions from her friends so she worked hard staying ahead of them all. But for some reason Izzy had to be in front at all times. Now she stood still and watched the city flicker, as she waited for the rest to catch up.

A familiar feeling flushed through her as she starred. It wasn't a feeling of fear or anger, it was of hope and gratitude. She recognized this place from a dream she'd had. She was brought back to reality when a hand gripped her shoulder.)

Zowie:When I was young, that digimon back there took me from my home and brought me here. I wasn't afraid than. But when I returned home everything about my life was missing, and no one had an explanation. It was than when I blocked that complete experience out of my mind…I still don't know anything about it except I never celebrated Halloween again…As much as I hate it, she was right. I need to remember.

Luke:(Stepping up to the other side of her.) We'll be here with you the whole time…during and after Zow.

Zowie:(Smiled as she kept her gaze on the city) Thank you. Now lets find something to jog my memory…and get Era back home.

Davis:(Just catching up.) Okay these wings suck! (Pause) Where'd Izzy go?

Nicki:(Smirked) I have a feeling he works better on his own. (Together they headed down into the city…)

(Phantom, Robie, and Era stood in the shadows outside the square searching the parameter when they heard footsteps approaching. Suddenly Sora popped into the light…alone!)

Robie:Sora, over here! (She ran to them) Where's Tara?

Sora:Um…well. It's kind of complicated. (Sora hesitated) Era! Are you okay?

Era:(Hugging Sora with an excited jiggle) I am now.

Robie:Sora? Tara!

Sora:Well we hit a little snag in the plan.

Robie:That snag was?

Sora:Tara's a pirate.

Robie:We knew that when we made the plan.

Sora:I know but we didn't calculate in the fact that there was a treasure room in which Mummymon may reside in and she…got a little … treasure crazy. And now she's locked up in the dungeon, or cage like situation.

Phantom:Jail.

Sora:Thank you. Yes. She's in Jail.

Era:Tara's a pirate?

Robie:Great what are we going to do?

Phantom:Do you want my opinion?

Robie:Not really.

Era:I do.

Phantom:Tara can handle herself, and after we take over Mummymon we can open the jail doors ourselves and let all the innocent digimon and girl free.

Era:(Smiling) He's got a point, I'm sure.

Robie:Good for him.

Phantom:Shush, Someone's coming!

(Zowie paused before passing through the archway. Scanning the courtyard for something.)

Zowie:Shh, it's here.

Nicki:Your memory?

Zowie:No…something that will help me remember…somewhere in this place.

Nicki:Should we hide until it comes out?

Zowie:No.

Era:LUKE! (Her voice startled everyone. A shocked but thrilled Luke ran to his sister and wrapped her in a long hug.) You're here? How did you get here?

Luke: Sis, I've got a lot I'd like to tell you about the past few years.

Russ:Not now, Zowie's trying to remember things so she can save the day.

Davis:But we already have Era, can't we just get out of here?

Zowie/Sora:No.

Zowie:I have to help.

Sora:We have a plan.

Phantom:(He remained in the shadows out of sight) but first the queen must remember, if she's ready.

Zowie:I have been told I really don't have a choice in the matter.

Phantom:That's not true. You give the signal, so you can leave and not look back or you can slingshot one of those rocks into the air. It is your choice.

Robie: (Mumbling to himself.) I can do that!

Era:(Still clueless as to what's going on.) Jeremiah come out here and meet my twin brother!

Zowie:(Picking up a stone from the ground, she threaded her slingshot and without looking away from the shadows where Phantom stood, she shot it into the air. The sound of a cracking whip made everyone jump but Nicki and Zowie. Suddenly Zowie's purple rock which she shot into the air exploded illuminating the sky with a purple glow. Zowie's eyes met Phantoms and she gasped, as memories began flooding back to her like a tidal wave.) You were the one chose to help me defeat Mummymon. You're Crest of Truth gives you super strength and you were able to hold him down!

Phantom:(The purple light died down but now he stood in the firelight so that everyone could see him.) But now he's too powerful for just me. I've been here ever since you left watching him. When Ottomon appeared he was freed and I was enslaved.

Zowie:(Gasped) you've been here all this time? (He nodded.)

Russ:So…you two know each other?

Nicki:(Whacked the back of his head with the palm of her hand.) You should have been Einstein.

Russ:Where's the fun in that?

Nicki:No fun for you maybe. But the rest of us could us a break from the dull everyday Russell.

(Before Russ to retort, the ground rumbled violently. Throwing everyone to the ground and a loud growl echoed through the air.)

Phantom:(Scrambling to Zowie's side) Here he comes!

Mummymon:Traitor! (Wizardmon flew helplessly through the air landing face down before Zowie.) You let her escape!

Wizardmon:(Looked up and smiled at the sight of Zowie.) My lady. (He scrambled to his feet.) You must escape from here.

Zowie:No. I'm tired of being afraid. (Suddenly Mummymon burst into the light, eyes ablaze as he stood higher than all Mummymon, looking down on them. A big purple jewel tied across his chest. Phantom's eyes sparkled at it's sight.)

Mummymon:(Seeing Phantom he growled.) YOU!

Russ:What do we do?

Zowie:Get that jewel! It belongs to me, but be careful! (Russ sprang into action before Zowie could be more specific. She swung around Mummymon and came in direct contact with the Amethyst. On contact it electrocuted him, sending him in a painful fall to the hard ground.)

Phantom: (Picking Russ up and rushing him away from Mummymon's path.) Um, only the queen can take it from him. So try not to touch it. We have to bind him down so that she can get to it!

Russ:Something that could have been brought to my attention earlier!

(Meanwhile, Tara lay on the stone floor of the prison. Her legs kicked up on the wall while her hat lay covering her eyes, shielding them from the firelight which kept the halls well lit. She was so relaxed that she became completely oblivious to those around her. So she didn't notice all the digimon pointing and whispering about the well dressed human that had just snuck down the prison steps.

He scanned the contents of the jail quickly, but one sight brought a smile to his face. The sight of his damsel in distress, who wasn't so much in distress as she was practically asleep in a very comfortable position. A loud explosion shook the ground shocking Tara to her feet. She gazed intensely out her small excuse for a window to where the battle had just begun.)

Tara:(Disappointed) Shoot, I'm missing all the fun!"

Izzy:You won't if you stick with me.

Tara:(She spun around startled by what she heard, than looked Izzy over disapprovingly.) How's that, I'm locked in a cage.

Izzy:(dripping with suave, and I don't mean the shampoo, he pulled as stick of gum from his pocket. Mashing it together he quickly jammed it into the lock and winked at his damsel.) Take cover! (He dove behind a wall.

Tara:(Threw her arms to her sides as she looked around at her tiny four walled cell.) Take cover? Where? (Suddenly the lock exploded knocking Tara back. She hit the wall hard knocking the wind out of her and slid down to the floor. Before she knew it Izzy was holding her in his arms as he looked down into her eyes.)

Izzy:Are you alright my love?

Tara:(Her eyes widened) Love? (He just smiled goofy like at her.) Uh…yes I'm fine. I can get up now.

Izzy:(He wouldn't let her.) Just take a minute to catch your breath. We need to make sure you're okay before we proceed with our mission.

Tara:Mission? (She swallowed hard feeling a bit uncomfortable.) What mission is that?

Izzy:Well our first objective. (He leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers. Tara's face flushed and her heart began to pound. Izzy seemed completely serine…which wasn't like Izzy…at all!)

Tara:(As shocked as she was, she rather enjoyed the long kiss from her rescuer, but as he pulled back and gazed into her eyes she snapped back into reality.) We haven't time for anymore of that…sadly…we must get out of here.

Izzy:(With a sigh he sprung to his feet) Right. (Clasping Tara's hand tightly he pulled her up and led her back the way he'd come. Tara's shocked expression was replaced by a goofy grin that wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried.)

Izzy:Um did I?

Tara:Yep!

Izzy:I'm sorry

Tara:Sorry?

Izzy:Yeah I don't know what came over me.

Tara:You were James Bond, you couldn't control yourself.

Izzy:Yeah that was it.

Nicki:What was it? What happened?

Tara:Nothing happened. And whatever didn't happen didn't count so it was actually as if it didn't happen at all.

Nicki:Sure…(She looked at Robie who, catching on to the conversation knew what happened and was now starring dumbstruck straight forward.)…Oh.


	7. Just Ideas

Ending

Well let's go home!" Izzy sighed with a new sparkle in his eyes. Davis yawned.

"Ya I'm ready to call it a night."

"Well then go ahead." Tara motioned to the portal.

"Soft bed here I come!" Davis shouted disappearing into the portal followed by all the younger kids.

"What are you all waiting for?" Tara asked. Everyone stood and starred at her Nicki snuck up behind and took hold of her arm and Zowie took hold of the other. Luke and Tai grabbed hold of Era and nodded to Nicki.

"What's this all about?" I understand Era but I cam get through myself!"

"You never know." Nicki smiled holding up her digivice.

"When the room desolved into place no one recognized the room they were in.

"Where are we?" Matt asked

"Shhh," Kari giggled "The party's right out this door." Focus spun into Izzy who smiled at Matt.

"You said this was going to be a big hit in your career."

"Ya get out there and play so we can dance." Nicki smiled.

"And who are YOU planning on dancing with?" Matt inquired.

"Oh, no one." She blushed mischievously. Chants started outside for Matt's band. So with a few little encouraging shoves to the door, Matt joined his band buddies on stage.

"Thank you!" Matt smiled "We've got some new slow songs I'm sure you'll enjoy."

Half way threw his song the lights blacked out completely. And confused murmurs spread through the crowd.

"Hey that's my guitar!" One of the band members shouted. And a cord was played.

"Yep, thanks now get off the stage." Zowie's voice said through the blackness.

"Ready?" Nicki's voice said everyone fell silent. "One Two NOW!" Bright lights flew around the room, one landing on the maind singer. Nicki. Nicki Tara and Zowie were on one side of the stage. Robie on the drums in the center, and Matt and TK on the other side of the stage. Only Matt and his band looked shocked when the girls started to play. Matt caught on and the song played on.

!!! ROCKIN' ROLL!!!! by the chickmunks!

Tara unlatched her belt and set it on her desk, but for some reason she pulled out the sword and looked it over, it looked normal enough to her as she handled it in her hands than it cut her. She jumped at the sting of it and with a smile she slipped it back in the sheath and smiled like she had a secret.

THE END!!

Costumes:

Tai:Einstein Intelligence, innate ability to form theories

Sora:Buffy vamp slayer

Matt:Ghost _Invisibility, phasing, flight._

Izzy:James Bond

Joe:Doc Emmet Brown

Mimi:Salormoon

TK:GI Joe

Kari:Guinevere

Davis:Flying Monkey

Cody:Karate Kid

Yolie:Amelia Earhart

Ken:Scarecrow

Nicki:Indiana Jones _Instincts, fighting skills, knowledge_

Robie:Spot Conlins

Russ:Venom

Tara:Pirate_Affinity for rum, fighting skills, treasure obsession_

Mike:Marty McFly

Zowie: Storm _Weather-changing abilities_

Luke:Pro B-ball player

Jay:Luke Skywalker

Aubrey: Cat Woman

Gary:Russ

Cari:Vampire

Kiya:Hippie

Era: Cleopatra

Next Episode:

When they go back, they're still stuck in "costume" mode. Matt keeps phasing through his guitar, Izzy doesn't know which are gadgets and which are harmless, Davis is still flying, and Nicki uses her whip.

Matt comes across Nicki, practicing with her whip. "Why are you doing that? It's not like you need it, you do it perfect every time." "I'm just worried that it'll go away, and I'll be stuck. How about you? Still working on that visibility thing?"


End file.
